


Proposals

by Bamonstaystrong



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Psychological Trauma, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witch Bonnie Bennett, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamonstaystrong/pseuds/Bamonstaystrong
Summary: This is set a few months after the Prison World fiasco. Bonnie and Damon have really complicated lives and try to move past their time from the Prison World. Stefan and Caroline are attempting to build something more but insecurities can lead to the opposite. Can they handle the storm that's yet to come or will they crumble under the pressure?This is a complete AU, so if the characters seem OOC then that's the point lol. Fair Warning: I am using a lot of ripper Stefan attitudes for his character
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to TVD; I just own the story!! Please leave a like and a review if you’ve enjoyed my story and to comment on some things you would like to see in the story!! Enjoy! I also will try to get this story on a decent schedule.

Chapter 1:

“Care thank you so so so very much much for cordially inviting me to go to the club wif you. I love you so so so very much, you know that right?” Bonnie slurred. The tequila and bourbon really got her shitfaced.

Caroline sat there and stared at the drunk witch and started bursting out laughing.

“Bon, Damon was right, you really are a lightweight.”

“Can we please not talk about him!?” Bonnie snapped becoming serious all of a sudden, then like it never happened she returned back to her drunken stupor.

“You know I think you and Stefan would make such an adorable couple! I see how you look at him you know; you really can’t hide it very well.” Bonnie started smiling excitedly, then started whispering in Caroline's ears, “You know the sex would probably be mind-blowing! Him kissing his way down your body while having one finger inside of your soaking wet puss-”.

“BONNIE!” Caroline exclaimed, completely embarrassed and slightly turned on with the thought of Stefan licking her body. If she were human her face would be completely red by now.

Caroline knew Bonnie was always so blunt and brazen when she’s drunk so it’s no surprise to Caroline that she said that, but she was still shocked that Bonnie would even think of that. Caroline knew just the way to get the witch all hot and bothered as well when she saw Damon and Stefan walk into the club.

“Bonnie, don’t look now but guess who’s here oozing ‘FUCK ME’ pheromones?” Caroline asked excitedly to Bonnie.

“Who?” Bonnie asked curiously.

“Stefan,” Caroline said. “Oh and your personal vampire of course.”

Bonnie looked out of it for a second that Caroline didn’t even think she heard her with the music blasting in the background. But after a minute she slowly started to process the words that were coming out of Caroline's mouth. First Bonnie felt deep affection on hearing his name, but then anger crossed over her face, finally she decided to maintain a resting bitch face. Caroline noticed all of that but still persisted with her onslaught.

“You know I’m sure you would just love if Damon could throw you against the wall right now and start digging his rock hard cock in your throbbing wet pussy huh Bon Bon? Wouldn’t you just want him to take you right here, right now?” Caroline asked vigorously while smirking.

Bonnie’s eyes grew wide and she started to have trouble breathing while her panties were in the process of getting wet. She was just staring at Caroline deciding what her next move should be; she just did what any person who consumed 5 shots of tequila and 2 cups of bourbon does and grabbed Caroline’s hand and dragged her on to the dance floor. 

________________________________________________

When Damon walked into the bar with Stefan he went straight to the bar and ordered his usual bourbon on the rocks, while Stefan ordered some whiskey. After his fourth bourbon, he decided to check out what he would have to eat on the dance floor when he spotted the reason he was in such a shitty mood. Bonnie and Vampire Barbie were grinding on some random dudes while simultaneously grinding on each other. Damon looked over his little Bon Bons outfit and nearly broke the glass in his hands. She’s wearing a blood-red and black mesh crop top, with a matching pencil skirt that was very revealing and clung to the witch’s body like it was her skin. He noticed that she dyed her hair blonde for the occasion and she had blood-red matte lipstick to match her dress. She had on black 5in heels, so she was almost the same height as Caroline. Damon felt his dick harden as he stared at the seductress blatantly while thinking of different positions to fuck her in when Stefan interrupted his filthy thoughts.

“Did you know that they were going to be here?” Stefan asked.

“Nope,” Damon answered feigning nonchalance while sipping his bourbon.

“We should go say hi.”

“Stefan this is a club, not a gala, you don’t mingle,” Damon said with a smirk.

“Whatever you can sulk here and stare at Bonnie while I go up and talk to them because they’re our friends.” 

Stefan started walking towards the girls across the room. As soon as he was halfway there Damon decided to test his luck with the witch and vamped over to Stefan.

__________________________________________________

“Care, your prince charming is headed our way,” Bonnie stated while looking at Stefan make his way towards them. Caroline and Bonnie switch guys and Caroline notices Damon vamp speed towards Stefan making his way towards them as well.

“Bon, you’re boo thang is on the hunt for a certain someone as well,” Caroline whispered. 

Hello ladies.” said Stefan.

Hey Stefan, it’s so good to see you!” Bonnie exclaimed while giving him a hug while rubbing herself all over him to get back at Caroline.

Stefan let out an unexpected moan at Bonnie since she was right on his dick. Caroline was pissed but she knew Bonnie had no idea what she does when she’s drunk. Damon was highly jealous that it was not him that Bonnie briefly grinded on.

“Vampire Barbie, little witch.” Damon greeted staring solely at Bonnie and undressing her with his eyes. Bonnie looked at Damon like he was the last ice-cold water bottle in the Sahara desert, but she remembered what he did and she perfected her features to take on her resting bitch face.

“Hi, Damon,” Caroline said annoyed with the stupid nickname he gave her. “Do you wanna dance Stefan?”

“Sure” Stefan replied eagerly.

Bonnie just looked at Damon, turned around, and found another person to grind on while staring at Damon daring him to look away while she dry humped another dude while having eye sex with Damon. 

After a few minutes of watching her watch him, Damon was on edge, his already hard dick becoming impossibly harder. He vamped towards Bonnie, grabbed her, and went outside slamming her against the wall hard but not hard enough to really hurt her. He presses his erection in her crotch. Grinding into her. 

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me, Bon-Bon?” Damon asked with a moan as he still rubbed against her.

“And what’s that Damon? Do I get you all hot and bothered with me grinding on other guys? You probably wish it was you huh? It could’ve been you sucking my tits, sliding your shaft in my tight wet pussy. Me begging you to give me more, harder, faster. Me sucking you off the same way you so graciously do for me.” Bonnie said seductively while nibbling his ears and grinding down on him. Then she stopped suddenly and looked at him. “It could’ve all been different, huh, but you went on and said some stupid, hurtful things to me and you just lost that privilege didn’t you? Welps that’s not my problem now is it?” Bonnie asked.

She tried to get him off of her but his hands were on her hips tightly while dry humping her like they were fucking and she was feeling so good and euphoric. She wanted to live out that fantasy that Caroline put in her head. He started grinding faster and she could feel an orgasm building up from the fast stimulation of his hard cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to hold on. They were so close to their orgasm and in their own world that they didn’t notice Stefan and Caroline watching them like they're an exhibit. They hastily exited the scene and went back into the club so they could give them a sense of privacy.

Bonnie felt herself ready to come. “Damon, I can’t anymore, please” Bonnie didn’t even know what she wanted but she knew that she can’t let him win so she started giving him an aneurysm but that made him grind faster into her.

“AAAHHHHHH DAMON I'M CUMMING,” Bonnie screamed.

She knew it was too late and her orgasm hit her unexpectedly, she started spazzing on the wall while Damon gave a loud grunt and moan while releasing his cum in his pants. 

“AHH FUCCK BONBON! I’m not even inside of your tight cunt and you make me cum.” Damon proclaimed.

They slumped against the wall breathing hard and before Bonnie could catch her breath, Damon kissed her passionately and whispered “You’re mine no matter what”, and vanished so quickly she didn’t even notice she was staring into space still reliving her orgasm. She stayed on the wall trying to wrap her mind around what just happened, it took her a while to get up and adjust her outfit and hair before returning to the club. Caroline was right at the door waiting for her to come back.

“So what were you doing out there with Damon?” She questioned even though she already heard what was going on.

Caroline knew damn well what happened; she just wanted to see if Bonnie would tell her. To her surprise, Bonnie was very blunt with what she said.

"He pushed me against the wall and pushed his hard dick against me over and over until he made me cum," Bonnie stated calmly while staring at the wall with glazed-over eyes. "You know he's such an asshole, coming here and ruining my night of relaxation and fun. He acts like he can do anything that he wants with me. I have no obligations towards him. We have no form of a relationship. He's nobody to me. I just wanted to find a single guy and have a nice conversation because guess what Carebear?" Bonnie asked with anger and sass.

Caroline didn't even bother to question where Bonnie was going with this. She knew damn well that this calmness will not remain as she watched Bonnie take her whiskey, out of her hand, put her head back and downed it in one gulp.

"What?" Caroline bit the bullet and asked.

"I’M SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE!!!!" Bonnie yelled and danced her way back to the crowd.

After watching Bonnie leave, Caroline muttered, "You can do all the mingling you want Bon, but you're definitely not single."

"So how long do you think this fight is gonna last?" Stefan questioned while coming up beside Caroline. 

“I don't know, she's claiming that they don't have a relationship or whatever but they're definitely going out. Bonnie is strong-willed and very stubborn so I'd probably give her at least two weeks to forgive him."

"Wanna bet on that?" 

"Name your price."

"If Bonnie forgives Damon in under two weeks then you owe me 100 bucks and a weekend getaway to the Caribbean islands." 

Caroline looked at Stefan like he was crazy. She can't handle a weekend alone with Stefan in the freaking Caribbean islands. She's already going crazy with him standing so close to her.

"That's a crazy-ass bet."

"That means you know I'd win, huh?"

Caroline contemplated his rules so she decided to make hers twice as hard.

"Fine. But if I win you have to give me 200 bucks and pay for a week getaway to the Caribbean islands for two people. No compulsion whatsoever. It has to be out of your own pocket money. A penthouse hotel room with a hot tub inside, first-class plane tickets, and a whole new wardrobe just for the trip." She was positive that he would call off the bet. Even she knew that was a bit over the top but to her surprise, Stefan took a few steps closer.

"How do you want to seal it?" He whispered hotly in her ears while his body cornered hers causing her back to hit the wall. Caroline looked ready to go in the same direction as Bonnie. She looked up at Stefan and cleared her throat and sidestepped so she was on safety grounds again.

"How about a handshake," Caroline said while putting her hand out so he can shake it. Stefan looked a little disappointed but shook her hands nonetheless and squeezed her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed the living daylights out of her. Caroline was in a state of shock once he finished kissing her.

“It’s a deal,” Stefan said before winking at her and departing the club. Caroline had a feeling this was going to be one hell of a ride for her. She went to go look for Bonnie so she can take her drunk ass home and think about what she got herself into and how she’ll win the bet no matter what.


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet will be made and we'll see who's going to win it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story I really appreciate it :) Disclaimer: All characters belong to TVD; I just own the story!! Please leave a like and a review if you’ve enjoyed my story and to comment on some things you would like to see in the story!! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

“Rise and shine Bonnie B. You have a guest and I have to go,” Caroline yelled while barging into Bonnie’s room.

“Caroline your voice is way too happy for my taste, just please let me sleep!” Bonnie groaned with a muffled voice as she pressed her head against her pillow.

“Ah but I can't you see, your little boy toy has been waiting outside the room for hours now and I want him gone.”

Bonnie was confused and had a massive hangover that her overthinking was not helping. What boy toy? Why is this so-called boy toy sitting in front of our apartment? Why am I even awake, it’s way too early for all this mess. What the hell is the time? Who did I bring home last night!?

“Bon, to answer all those questions that spinning in your pretty little head; it's almost 8 pm, Damon is the boy toy and he's been outside the door since 6 pm. So you might want to let him in or kick his ass out of the apartment. I have a date and he’s coming in 10 minutes and I really don’t want him to see a random dude sitting in front of my doorstep. Capiche?.” 

Bonnie’s head was swimming with all this information, she didn’t even know where to start with what Caroline said. Caroline was busy running around Bonnie's room looking for a pair of her earrings so she could complete her outfit. She’s wearing a mini tight blue dress with a pair of silver stilettos. 

“Wait, who’s your date? AH it’s Stefan, isn’t it? Finally, my favorite people are getting together. Life is so good.” Bonnie said with a loopy smile on her face looking like a drunk.

“Are you still drunk Bon? No, it’s not Stefan freaking Salvatore!” Caroline exclaimed. “It’s someone I met at the club last night. Speaking of the club do you remember anything that happened?”

“Not really, it’s all fuzzy. How much did I drink? Did I do something stupid?” Bonnie asked while trying to remember what happened last night. “Wait was Stefan there last night? Waitttttttttttttttt, Damon was there to wasn't he. He pushed me against a wall and- Oh shit Care he needs to leave right now. ” Bonnie was finally remembering every detail from last night, including the steamy session with Damon.

“If you don’t want him here then you tell him yourself. Ryan will be here soon, so get out of bed and talk to him. Or at least let him in and talk to him. You guys can't fight forever you know.” Caroline said. She knew Bonnie was pissed with him but she needed to start putting her plan in action.

“Are you crazy Care, after what he did. He can desiccate for all I care. ” Bonnie stated heatedly. “Who's Ryan?”

“Ryan is a guy I met at the club, you probably wouldn't remember him anyway.”

“Ok whatever Care, go get ready for Ryan. I’ll go deal with THE UNWANTED GUEST outside the door.” Bonnie yelled the unwanted guest part knowing damn well he still would’ve heard her is she said it.

“Yea yea, I can hear Ryan coming up the stairs so let me hurry up. How do I look?” Caroline asked while giving a twirl.

“You look gorgeous Care,” Bonnie said.

“Thank you BonBon.” Caroline went to her room to add finishing touches. 

Bonnie went to the front door and opened it for Damon to come in, then she headed back into her room. Before she closed her door she turned around to him and said with indifference, “Put the flowers in a vase and you can sit on the couch.”

Damon looked surprised that she actually let him in. He’s been trying to regain access back into her apartment for days. He put the flowers in a vase that materialized out of thin air and went to sit on the couch. He heard Bonnie start the shower and after a while, he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up and went to open the door and saw a random guy with flowers in his hands.

“Hi,” the guy said nervously while holding a bouquet of daisies.

“Hey,” Damon said back, not bothering to let him in.

“Ummm is Caroline here or am I in the wrong place?” 

Damon finally let him in, knowing damn well who he was looking for after overhearing Vampire Barbie talking nonstop about him with his Bon Bon. 

“Yea, this is her place. I'm Damon, make yourself at home.” Damon tried to play nice with boy wonder no. 3.

After talking nonsense with the boy for 30 minutes Caroline finally came out.

“Hi Ryan”

“Hey, you look beautiful Caroline,” Ryan said.

Right when they were about to leave there was a blood-curdling scream that came from Bonnie's room. Damon vamp sped and was in her bathroom with blood-red eyes, veins down his eyes, and fangs out frantically scanning the room. Bonnie was on top of the toilet seat looking around the floor with a terrified and disgusted face. Caroline was second to come in with her date right behind her. 

“What's wrong? What happened?” Damon asked frantically looking around for some sort of threat, then at Bonnie.

“Th-there's an r-rat in h-here,” Bonnie said. She had unshed tears in her eyes with a towel barely wrapping her body. She was so freaking terrified of those rodents on a different level. Once Damon realized there wasn't any real danger, he reeled in his vamp face, then he looked at Bonnie and saw the flimsy towel that attempted at covering her dripping body. And instantly got hard. Damon turned and saw Caroline looking relieved that there was no threat and Ryan looking at his woman with lust in his eyes. His predatory instincts came in and next thing he knew he was lunging at Ryan.

“Damon!” Caroline screeched. 

Bonnie turned and saw Damon with his hands around Ryan's throat with his vamp face fully shown while snarling at him. She forgot about the rat for a second and yelled Damon's name as loud as Caroline.

“Damon let him go!” Bonnie said. She started performing her infamous aneurysm on him. He dropped to the floor clutching his head and groaning. Caroline immediately went to Ryan and started compelling him to forget what he saw and gave him some of her blood to heal his bruised neck. They left the room soon after. 

Bonnie stopped giving him an aneurysm and realized she was naked but then the rat ran to the other side of the room and Bonnie lost it. She did an inhuman shriek and her foot slipped and she was in the process of falling. Damon was still recovering from the aneurysm but was quick to catch her before she hit the floor. He fell to the floor with a grunt cushioning her fall with his body.   
“You ok?” He asked with a grunt. Bonnie started wiggling to get up but Damon kept an arm around her waist keeping her there.

“Yea…. Can you let me go so the rat doesn't come to eat me, Damon?” Bonnie asked seriously. 

“Mhmm let me think about it. Sure.” Damon said with a devilish smirk on. He started getting up making sure Bonnie is securely on him.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yea,” Bonnie said breathlessly while gazing into his oceanic eyes. After a few moments of staring, Bonnie cleared her throat realizing that her body was pressed against his. She wiggled around trying to pry herself off but realized that that was a big mistake. She felt his dick getting hard and poking her in the stomach.

“Damon, really?”

“What?” He asked innocently. “You’re not a vampire who hasn’t had sex in 2 weeks from his woman, while the said woman is practically naked and wiggling on top of him. Do you know how many filthy things I want to do to you right now.” 

He got up and sped over to her bed with her wriggling under him tryna get out of the hold he has on her hand which was pinned over her head. Bonnie was breathing deeply trying to get her heart under control. She wanted him so badly. She knows that he can smell her arousal. 

“Damon, we are not doing this again,” Bonnie said sternly. “I will give you an aneurysm if you don’t get off of me?” Damon got off of her and laid down next to her, panting because he wanted her bad. After they both got themselves in check; Bonnie went to go put a robe on while Damon went back to the bathroom to get rid of the little mouse his little witch was terrified of.“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” He came back asking.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Damon. You were all over her and you say I’m not supposed to get jealous but how can’t I? We just started getting serious and she’s you’re fucking ex-girlfriend and you were kissing her! How can I even trust you again!?” Bonnie screamed while tears were rolling down her face. She was so tired and just wanted to go back to her blissful sleep.

“Bon, she kissed me,” Damon yelled at her. He wanted to wipe the tears from her cheeks. He always hated it when she cried. He always felt his heart hurt watching the love of his life cry. 

“How am I supposed to know that? You were obsessed with her for how long? I’m just your second choice, aren’t I? Always the second choice to the lovely Elena” Bonnie started yelling again. Damon just stood there dumbstruck. He couldn’t believe that she actually thought that he still loved that conniving little bitch.

“You know what, I’m done.” Damon sighed and brought his hands away from Bonnie’s face. “I’m done with trying to prove to you that I’m over Elena. She means nothing compared to you Bon. I love you and you only; so I want you to do a spell on me. Mind you this is the only time you get to use those kinds of spells on me.”

“Damon, what are you talking about?”

“Since you can’t get over the fact that Elena kissed ME, not the other way around, I want you to look into my memories with your witchy joo joo powers and see what really happened. After you see what I interpreted of that kiss. You’re going to contemplate what you saw, I’m going to go back to the boarding house and when you're ready to decide where our relationship is going to go from there come see me. I hope you’re ready to wine and dine me m’ lady.” Damon said cockily.

Bonnie prepared to do two spells on Damon, one for seeing and feeling his memories and the other for seeing only the truth. She put on some candles, put her hands on both sides of his head, and started reciting the spell.

“in memoriis vero dilecto meo indicate mihi, in memoriis vero dilecto meo indicate mihi” Bonnie started reciting the spell in Latin and next thing she knew she was looking at Elena through Damon's eyes.  
(Start Memory)  
“Elena, what are you doing here. Actually, why are you here.” Damon asked. Elena visibly winced at the harshness of his voice. 

“Damon, I want you back. Just leave Bonnie and come back to me. She probably just brainwashed you to love her Damon. Please just leave Bonnie, she’s just a jealous bitch who always wants what she can’t have. We can get back together. I love you, Damon. It’s always gonna be you.” Bonnie felt a surge of anger went through her and realized it wasn’t hers, it was Damon's. 

“Do you really think she brainwashed me, Elena? Is that what you fucking think?” Damon started yelling.

“Damon. Why are you defending her? She’s just a fucking whore! You hated her!” Elena matched his yelling.

“BECAUSE I LOVE HER! SHE MAKES ME HAPPY THROUGHOUT ALL THE FUCKING BULLSHIT OF LIFE. She’s the only one for me, Elena. You mean nothing to me and you need to understand that,” Damon said. This was the first time he admitted to anyone about loving the green-eyed witched; he felt the trueness of his confession. He loves Bonnie. Damon Salvatore loves Bonnie Bennett. How taboo. 

While he was thinking all that, Elena did the unthinkable. She saw Bonnie coming out of the boarding house and did what a person who’s heartbroken does. She grabbed Damon's head and kissed him.

Bonnie could feel each emotion that ran through Damon. First, it was shocking that Elena did the ultimate betrayal to her former best friend, second, he felt utter disgust for Elena. He wanted it to stop as soon as she put her thin ass lips on him. Last she felt that he was highly uncomfortable with kissing someone else’s lips instead of bow-shaped plump lips that belonged to his girlfriend. 

As soon as he broke the kiss he had a face of disgust and disbelief that Elena could ever betray Bonnie. Then he looked up and saw the women he just proclaimed his true feelings for looking at him like he ripped her heart out and ate it. He pushed Elena and started running to Bonnie, but with a flip of her hand, she disappeared right in front of his eyes. Damon felt his dead heart start to hurt, thinking that he lost Bonnie forever.

(End Memory)

Bonnie was pulled out of his memory, she gasped for air and started looking around the room for something other than Damon, she didn’t want him to see the unshed tears in her eyes.

“Bon, are you ok?”

She cleared her throat so it wouldn’t be groggy. “I’m fine Damon.” She whispered.

“Ok, I’m gonna go now. Come to me when you’ve made up your mind about us.” He got off the bed, kissed her on the cheek, and left. 

Bonnie’s mind was all over the place. She was feeling all sorts of emotions. The most powerful one she could identify was love. The love she felt for that man was beautiful. She loves him so much. She thought he was just saying he loved her to get back in her pants but he truly loved. She felt ecstatic like she was on cloud 9. 

But then she felt guilt for not believing or trusting him. Her happy mood turned into guilt and she doesn’t think she deserves to be with him anymore. She thinks she’s unworthy of Damon Salvatore’s love. She swallows the bile that’s in her throat and let the tears fall down her face. She crumpled on her bed; head in pillow and sobbing. After crying for what felt like hours. She got up and changed her covers to remove his scent. She went to take another shower

After her shower, she went to the kitchen and saw the flowers and sadly smiled. She looked into the freezer and got her favorite ice cream; it was behind the frozen blood bags. She started watching Living Single on the couch. Trying to cheer herself up while waiting for Caroline to come home so they could talk. She needed some girl time.

MEANWHILE…

“So Ryan, where are we going?” Caroline asked trying to get distracted.

“Well, I’m taking you out to this Italian restaurant that recently opened. It’s called Al Tiramisu. Have you heard of it before?” Ryan asked.

“Yea, I’ve been there with my friend Stefan. It was amazing because he brought me there for a birthday gift. He bought out the whole place for me except the cook and a waiter. It was so romantic….” Caroline realized that she was rambling and about another man in front of her date nonetheless. “Sorry”

They entered Al Tiramisu and sat at a table and ordered their meal.

“So was this Stefan dude your ex.”

“Um no, no, no, no. He’s just my boyfriend. I mean guy friend. I mean he’s a guy that’s a close friend. “Caroline was rambling and she knew it. This date started off on a bad start where Ryan almost died, then she starts talking about another guy she started falling for. ‘Can this date get any worse’ she thought. Luck was not on her side at all when she saw Stefan come into the restaurant with some tall brunette 

“Are you kidding me??” Caroline said with disbelief.

“What is it?” Ryan asked concerned.

“Nothing!” Caroline said cheerfully masking her disbelief. “So what are you majoring in?” Caroline asked trying to take her mind off Stefan and his date. She was hoping he would just pass by her and ignore her but like she thought he needed to stop and chat.

“Hey Care,” Stefan said.

Caroline hid the grimace, plastered on a smile, and stood up. “Hey, Stef,” Caroline said while giving him a hug. “This is Ryan, my friend.” Ryan looked a little hurt for being called her friend when they were obviously on a date.

“Hey man,” Stefan said while shaking Ryan's hand. After shaking his hands he went back to looking at Caroline. He was thinking about how beautiful she looked in that dress. He wanted to tear Ryan’s head off for touching his woman and he wanted to take his woman home and ravish her. While thinking these thoughts he heard a female clear his throat and he finally remembered that he actually came here with somebody.

“Guys this is Veronika,” he said embarrassingly.

“Hi,” Veronika said slightly annoyed at being forgotten.

“Hi,” Caroline said less cheerfully to the annoying bimbo.

“So Care how’s the bet coming along?” Stefan asked completely ignoring the two other guests.

“It’s been one day Stefan, I didn’t even put my plan in action yet,” Caroline said.

“What was the bet about?” Ryan asked trying to get into the conversation.

“My best friend and his brother are in a fight and we’re trying to see when they’ll get back together,” Caroline answered.

“What do you guys get if one of you win?” Ryan asked curiously.

“Money!” Caroline answered quickly before Stefan could so he wouldn’t talk about the second part of the deal.

“That’s not that interesting,” Ryan said with a frown. 

“But that’s not all if I win Care has to spend a weeke-” Stefan was cut off by Caroline interrupting his big reveal of the bet.

“Shouldn’t you guys start your little date because I’m starving you know,” Caroline said nervously.

“Yea Steffy, can we go eat already?” Veronika asked with a pout.

“We could just eat with you all if that’s ok with you guys,” Stefan asked innocently.

“Yea for sure man,” Ryan said wanting to know more about this Stefan dude.

Caroline looked uneasy and Veronika looked pissed but reluctantly sat down across from Stefan. Caroline was sitting next to Stefan and she knew this was going to be a long night. Caroline was surprised that the dinner went well and they ordered dessert. Caroline was talking about something when she felt warm hands on her thighs. Her words faltered a little but she managed to finish her sentence. Stefan moved his hands up towards her inner thighs gripping it tightly while rubbing his thumb in a slow sensual circle. Caroline could feel her panties getting wet and then Stefan sniffed the air appreciatively.

“Doesn’t it smell wonderful in here?” Stefan asked. Caroline was embarrassed that he was talking about her arousal.

Stefan slid a few inches up and started rubbing her pussy over her panties. Caroline sucked in a sharp breath as Stefan started his ministrations. After a while of that, he was wondering if he could get away with sliding his hands inside of her panties and feeling how wet she is. His dick was already semi-hard with just looking at her in the beginning, now he was rock hard with smelling her arousal. He thought ‘fuck it’ and slid his hands into her panties and parted her lower lips and found her clit and started rubbing his fingers in a circular motion. 

Caroline couldn’t believe he was doing this in a public place. She knew he wanted her after he started it weeks ago and tried to make her see that he wanted her with sabotaging every date she tries to go on. 

“Stefan stop” Caroline whispered so softly that only a vampire could hear. It didn’t even matter because Ryan And Veronika were talking to each other about some topics.

“I want you Care, you know I do and you try to ignore my feelings for you but now I’m showing you a part of what I feel for you. I want to bend you over this fucking table, pound into you from behind, and show Ryan and any other guy that they can’t touch you because you’re mine” Stefan whispered harshly while pushing one finger inside of her and stroking her.

“Fuck!” Caroline exclaimed. Ryan and Veronika looked at Caroline like she was crazy, Caroline cleared her throat and said some cake fell on her and she needed to go to the ladies room. Caroline removed Stefan's hand from her panties hurriedly and almost made it to the bathroom before she was grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall. Stefan ground his hard dick against Caroline.

“I want you Care” Stefan whispered in her ears and then looked deep into her blue eyes. Caroline couldn’t take denying her feeling for him anymore and started kissing him. Stefan kissed her back fervently and grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and his cock was perfectly nested in between her pussy. He started rubbing his cock against her pussy trying to get as much friction as possible. He wanted to be in her cunt so bad, he wanted to feel her walls clench around his hard cock. He started kissing down her neck while she was moaning his name.

Caroline wanted Stefan to fuck her so badly right now but her thoughts were interrupted by Ryan clearing his throat.

“Caroline, I’m just going to go home.” Ryan said.

“Ryan!” Caroline pushed Stefan off of her and started to adjust herself while running after Ryan.

“Ryan, I’m sorry” Caroline started.

“You know what just go be a whore with your boy toy who doesn’t even care if he was just about to have sex with another guy’s date and still trying to get with his other date!” Ryan yelled and stormed off. She turned and saw Stefan flirting with Veronika, he started leading her to the hall where the just almost had wall sex. Her eyes started watering and she sped home; little did she know Stefan was just trying to feed on Veronika to satiate his true hunger and send her on her merry way.

MEANWHILE

Caroline got home and saw Bonnie on the couch watching Living Single with a tube of Oreo Cookies and Cream Ice Cream. 

“Rough night?” Caroline asked while gesturing to her possessions. 

“Yup. You?” Bonnie asked.

“Yup. You wanna talk about it?”

Bonnie waved her hands and her favorite caramel ice cream with a spoon and a few blood bags appeared on the couch. Caroline went to her room to take a quick shower and changed into pajamas. Bonnie put the volume down and waited for Caroline to come out of her room.

When Caroline came out, she sat on the couch and faced Bonnie. Bonnie started talking about what happened with Damon, how she looked into his memories and saw what really happened between him and Elena. Caroline calls Elena some foul names throughout every piece. Lastly, she told Caroline how she really felt about Damon. How she loved him and how she doesn't think she’s worthy of his love

“BONNIE REALLY!!” Caroline yelled. She looked at the witch in disbelief, she couldn’t quite believe that this beautiful woman thought of herself as unworthy of Damon. The guy was a fuckboy before her. “People should be worthy of your love. Bon, he’s not Jeremy ok. You need to understand that. Jeremy was a prick who thought he was too good for you which was pretty stupid. Damon would be privileged for you to love him.”

“Thanks, Care, I really appreciate that but I don’t think I can talk to him right now.” Bonnie said softly while looking at her ice cream intently.”

“I understand that, Bon”

“OK tell me what happened with your date.”

Caroline explained all of what happened with her date. How she seriously talked about Stefan the whole time that he actually appeared at the restaurant. Bonnie knew how Stefan usually crashes Caroline’s date but what she didn’t expect was Stefan almost fucking Caroline against the wall.

“That man is something else Care, he’s under the good ole Caroline Forbes charm.” Bonnie teased.

Caroline threw a couch pillow at Bonnie and continued the story. She told her how Ryan caught her and called her a slut and pointed out that Stefan doesn’t care for her since he went to fuck Veronika where he was just about to fuck her.

“NO! HE DIDN’T! I should fry his ass up right now” Bonnie said furiously.

“Yup,” Caroline said. “And we made a bet that I really have to win too.”

“What bet?” Bonnie asked.

“Ok. Don’t be mad but I betted when you and Damon would get back together under 2 weeks. If he wins then I have to spend a weekend with him in the Caribbean Islands, alone.” Bonnie looked in disbelief that they would bet on it but she couldn’t blame them since she would’ve done the same with Damon. 

“And if you win?”

“If I win then I get a two people trip to the Caribbean for a week and I was planning on taking you,” Caroline said with a hopeful smile.

“That would be a nice getaway,” Bonnie said. “Ok, we are going to win this bet because we both need a vacation.”

“YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BONNIE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH” Caroline yelled hugging Bonnie so tightly she couldn’t breathe.

“Care, I can’t breathe,” Bonnie said with a muffled voice.

“Sorry,” Caroline said sitting back down in her seat. “So what’s the plan for ‘Vacay to the Islands’, do you like that name, I just thought of it”

“The plan is to watch Living Single and think of a real plan tomorrow, I’m exhausted,” Bonnie said while grabbing the remote to turn the volume back up.

“Alright,” Caroline said and turned to watch Kyle and Max bantering at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the devious little plan that the lead ladies of mystic falls are brewing up? Find out next. Lol.  
> Latin Translation of the spell Bonnie said: “show me the truth in the memories of my beloved”  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter. It’s hella long. Please leave a review, I’d really appreciate it. :) ;)


	3. The Results of the Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out who wins the bett!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait, please leave a review, I'd really appreciate:) oh and the recent episode was gold, I was crying when Damon said he loves Bonnie! Thank you for those who followed and favorited the story!  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to TVD; I just own the story!! Please leave a like and a review if you’ve enjoyed my story and to comment on some things you would like to see in the story!! Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Two Days Later

“Ok, we have to actually come up with a plan, Bonnie. You keep on putting it off but we have exactly 5 days left until Stefan wins this bet. And it has to be believable because they would see straight through the plan.” Caroline whiningly said.

“Care, I've been busy with my finals to even be worried about stupid boys and a stupid bet!” Bonnie angrily said. She had a bunch of books across the table with a pencil in her mouth. She had one more exam to study for and it was her psychology exam. She was overly stressed since this was a very important exam that she had in the afternoon.

“Sorry,” Caroline said sadly and started to walk back to her room. Bonnie was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode when it came to finals, so she decided not to push it.

“Wait Care, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed and I really need to pass this test and I'm not tryna have distractions right now. BUT after I take the exam we will conjure up a plan to get us those tickets to the Caribbean!” 

“You promise?” 

“Yes, I promise. We need a long vacation after what we’ve been through .”

“Damn straight,” Caroline said and started laughing. She looked at her phone and saw it was 11:45. “Bon, you better get to your exam room. It's gonna take you 20 minutes on foot.” Caroline stated nonchalantly while walking into her room.

“Oh fuck me!” Bonnie exclaimed while gathering her stuff.

“That can be arranged,” Damon said while walking in their apartment unannounced with a cup of Starbucks coffee.

Bonnie was surprised that he came here. She felt shy and guilty that she didn't want to face him right now, she wanted to disappear; but she knew she had no choice. She cleared her throat and tried to act like his presence had no effect on her.

“What are you doing here Damon?” 

“I came looking for this girl with beautiful eyes.” He said.

“Well, Caroline is in the next room so go knock yourself out. I have to go.” Bonnie gushed quickly trying to walk past his tall, lean self, but that definitely wasn't going to succeed knowing Damon.

“You know I'm not talking about Vampire Barbie, Stefan can have her.” He said with a scrunched up face. “I want you.”

Bonnie knew he could hear her heart beating faster by the minute but she remained strong and said,” I have to go, I'm gonna be late for my exam.”

“I'll drive you.” 

“Aww that's sweet but no thank you, I wanna walk.”

“I'll walk with you.”

Bonnie was about to answer but Caroline came out of her room and interrupted the conversation.

“Damon, Bonnie would love for you to walk her to class but it's 20 minutes away and it’s 11:45. So therefore if she walks, she'll be late for her psych exam.” 

Bonnie gave Caroline a deadly state and Caroline winked at her then completely ignored her. 

“So what do you propose I do Vampire Barbie?”

“1. Stop calling me that and 2. Put that vamp speed to use and get her to her class with about 20 minutes to spare for talking.” Caroline winked.

“Good advice Forbes.” He handed Bonnie her favorite coffee and gathered all her stuff and had her in his arms in under a minute. “You ready to go Bonica Magica?”

“Don't call me that and put me down! I can get to class myself and have the extra time to study!” 

“No can do Bon Bon.” With that, he sped out to get to her class. Not a moment later another unexpected visitor popped up.

“Now that Damon has had his turn with his girl, it's my turn,” Stefan said waltzing in here.

“What the hell are you doing here Stefan?” Caroline asked, shocked to see him there.

“I came to see my girl.” He said generally looking confused.

“Well I have no idea who you’re talking about but it ain’t me.”

“Then tell me Care who could it be?”

“Go ask Veronika, she would sure love being called your girl,” Caroline said with so fake happiness in her voice, anyone could telling was just disguising her true feelings. She knew she needed to calm down but the fact that he had the audacity to show up to her apartment and pretend that little incident on her date didn’t happen got her pissed. 

“Someone’s a little jealous I see,” Stefan said with a smile.

“That’s cute that you think I care for your relationships. I’m just tired of you always coming to ruin all my dates. Is it necessary for you to come sabotage every little date I go on. The jealous one here is you, not me.” Caroline said, not bothering to see his shocked face and retreated back to her room to get her bag so she could head to the mall for some bikinis for her vacation. She heard Stefan walking behind her.

“You know Caroline maybe you should stop pretending you don’t feel anything for me and just give us a chance.” Stefan said hurriedly.

“We have a good friendship Stefan, why ruin it to explore something that won’t last?” Caroline asked heatedly. She was frustrated with this conversation, all she wanted to do was drown her feelings in shopping.

“You know I’m tired of this bullshit. You say you wanna be just friends because a relationship might ruin our friendship but you haven’t even given it a chance.” Stefan exasperatedly said.

“Well I don't want to give it a chance, so leave me alone with all that, alright?” 

“No.”

“Are you serious Stefan! Just leave it alone, we won't be a good couple anyways. You’re not on my level.” Caroline said with a flip of her hair. They stared at each other for a minute then burst into laughter.

“You watch way too much TV Care”

“I know”

They stared at each other for a long time, then Stefan glanced at her pink lips and felt like kissing her senseless. Caroline saw what he intended to do; she almost gave in but remembered what he did so she sidestepped his kiss and headed for the door.

“Caroline wait!”

“Stefan I'm really busy so could you please just go, I'm trying to go to the mall.”

“Let me come with you.”

“Haha, and why do you need to go to the mall?” Caroline asked with an amused face.

“To buy some things for me,” Stefan said.

“Well alright, but no funny business, understand?”

“Yea yea Ms. Forbes”

“Alright let's go.”

MEANWHILE

Damon placed Bonnie down around the corner of her psych classroom with 10 minutes to spare. She had one hand around her coffee and the other around his neck. He set her down and she looked like she wanted to fall down so he sat her on the chair and then sat next to her. They were quiet for a few minutes until she spoke up.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem. Now I have a question.” He asked all playfulness going away.

Bonnie knew what the question was but debates on telling him the truth, she needed a quick answer that's believable.

“What is it?”

“Why have you been ignoring me for the past 2 days?”

“I’ve been studying Damon, my life doesn’t revolve around you.”

“So you couldn’t reply to any of my texts or calls?”

“Like I said I was busy.”

“Alright, you’re not busy anymore huh? Therefore what’s your decision on us?” 

Damon thought Bonnie just ignored him altogether but after a while, she spoke up.

“I’m not ready to give you an answer right now.” 

“Why not?” He said incredulously. He was initially shocked that she didn’t come to him right afterward, but this shocked him more. He didn’t know why she needed that much time to come to a final decision about them.

“Because I have to think about some things Damon. My life doesn’t revolve around you.” Bonnie yelled frustratingly.

“What else do you need to think about Bonnie. I love you and you love me. I know you do, so what’s the damn hold up?” He asked angrily.

Bonnie understood why he was angry with her so she compromised

“You’re way too loud and we are in a public area. If you wanna talk then we can meet up at my place at 5, ok? And bring me some food.”

He looked at her with an annoyed expression because she dismissed him but he accepted the bone she’s throwing at him. 

“Fine.”

“Ok, now leave.”

“I have a good five minutes until it’s time for you to start your exam. You know I could just compel your professor into giving you an A.” He stated with a smirk.

“Yes Damon I know, but would I want that? No you dumb ass.” Bonnie said with a smile. She was happy that they were talking like before.

“Well Bon Bon, you didn’t have to be so rude and hurt my feelings.” He said with a fake pout.

“Aww, is the wittle baby sad?” Bonnie said in her baby voice.

Damon stared at her for a second thinking that was such a cute thing she did. Bonnie got self-conscious and started feeling embarrassed; she looked back down at her open book and started studying again.

“Bon, don’t do that.”

“Do what?” 

“You know what you’re doing Bon; stop closing off, especially to me.”

“What are you talking about Damon?” Bonnie asked with a sigh.

“Stop shutting me out after we have a good time with each other.” Bonnie’s guilt was way too much for her to handle so she did what she’s been doing best and decided to leave the situation.

“Damon I have to go ok, I’ll talk to you tonight?”

“Yea.”

Bonnie headed to the room where her exam was headed but before she went in she turned back around and saw Damon flash out of her sight.

MEANWHILE

What are you even shopping for?” Stefan asked

“Some dresses, shoes, and a lot of bikinis.”

“And why do you need those items?”

“For my trip to the Caribbean Islands,” Caroline answered Stefan to his most obvious question.

“Who says you’ll win this trip?”

“Stefan, you’ve underestimated my powers huh?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means Bonnie and I are going to the Caribbean for a week. Understood?”

“We’ll see.”

Caroline proceeded to pick up more bikinis. She had to get some for Bonnie because she was gonna try and be modest but Caroline was having none of that. It’s time to slut it up next week.

“Stefan, how does this look?” Caroline questioned Stefan while holding up the skimpiest bikini she’d ever seen. Stefan was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. But he kept his cool.

“I’d rather see you naked but that’s close enough.” He said with a smirk.

“I said no funny business,” Caroline whined.

“You started it Care.” 

“Whatever.” She said and went to the cashier to buy her bikinis. She turned back around and asked, “You coming?”

MEANWHILE

Bonnie finished her exam and it was exactly 2:00 pm. She needed to get back home to discuss the plan with Caroline so they could go on their vacation. Bonnie was excited to go because she had some family in Haiti and across the different islands around there.

She stopped by the store to get some snacks for her “date” tonight. She finally made it home and saw Caroline with thousands of bags everywhere.

“Do I really want to know, Care?”

“These are new clothes for our trip. I separated them into colors. The blue, green, and brown bags are yours, everything else is mine!”

“How much did this cost?”

“Nothing.”

“Did you compel them, Care!” Bonnie asked. She strictly said no compelling people, it's uncivilized.

“No you coconut head. Stefan paid with his money.” She said nonchalantly with a flip of her hair.

“Wait you hung out with him today! What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing, just random things. Why do you have groceries? We went shopping yesterday.”

“Damon is coming in a few hours. He wants to talk and this is where we actually discuss the plan. It's happening tonight.”

“Whattttt. Ok, let's backtrack that. You're having a date with Damon!?”

“No, we are having a get together with friends to discuss our relationship with each other. Which is where the plan comes in.”

“Ok explain the plan.”

“Alright, so when Damon comes over we’ll talk about our relationship in all seriousness. Then Stefan will come in and see me kissing him thinking that we've made up and you have to get him to say you've won the bet and record him so he doesn't try any bullshit alright?”

“Isn't that a little harsh to Damon and his feelings?”

Bonnie shrugged. “I mean I'm gonna tell him we can't be together because we can't. I'll think of something and you lure Stefan here have him witness it. Ok?”

“How am I gonna know you're kissing him?”

“I'll do a spell so we can speak to each other telepathically.”

“Alright so you do the spell and I'll make the food.”

Bonnie stared at her and then burst out laughing.

“Care you can’t cook for shit. How about you get the ingredients out and I'll do the spell and after we can both cook ok?”

Caroline started laughing as well knowing damn well she could burn water. “Alright, alright. Let's get this started.”

MEANWHILE

A few hours later, a spell was in place and the place was cleaned up.

“Ok, Damon said he's on his way so discard yourself to the mall for an hour.”

“Alright, I'm going. Make safe decisions!”

As soon as Caroline opened the door there Damon was with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a bottle of bourbon.

“Hey! You brought flowers. Thank you.”

“No problem.” He walked in and ignored Caroline and walked right up to Bonnie handing her the flowers.

“But you know those aren’t my favorites sooooooo what’s the purpose?” Bonnie said with an amused face while Damon had a shocked face. 

“No, you always said that you love blue lilies and I bought blue lilies!” He said in a shocked voice.

“I’m kidding Damon, calm down,” Bonnie said.

“I’ve never thought I’d see the day Damon Salvatore bring anyone flowers.” Caroline teased.

“Shut up Vampire Barbie.”

“Awe is Damon embarrassed, that's so cute,” Caroline said finding this whole situation funny.

“Care don't you have to be somewhere?” Bonnie asked trying to get Caroline to take a hint so she could start the plan.

“No, I'm actually contempt with watching an embarrassed Damon. Let me pull out my phone.”

“Caroline if you don't leave right now I will fully resign from this plan,” Bonnie said to her via telepathy.

“You're no fun Bon, the first time I get to see him embarrassed and I can't even bring a souvenir with me. How rude.”

“Caroline Crister Forbes, get out and go find Stefan. Ok?”

“Fine,” Caroline said out loud. Damon was just looking between the two of them tryna figure what just happened but he shrugged it off thinking it was a girls thing.

“Have a nice get together,” Caroline said while leaving through the door.

“Bye.” After Caroline left, Damon went into the kitchen and saw the food they made.

“So we're calling this a get together huh?”

“What else would we call it? Care and I were hungry so we cooked and she grabbed her food and left, you brought the flowers and bourbon. Not what I call date-worthy.”

He shrugged, it's better than nothing he thought. 

“So what's on the agenda for our ‘get together’ Bon Bon?” He said.

“Well, we made curry chicken with a side of green beans and broccoli with plantains on the side. We can grab some and go to the couch to watch a movie.”

“Please tell me it's not Lion King because we've watched that way too many times.”

“It's not. I promised Caroline I won't watch anything related to The Lion King for 2 freaking months.” Bonnie said with a huff. She loved that movie since she was a little kid. Her parents used to watch it with her when she was little every two weeks and after her mother abandoned them, her dad kept up the tradition. After a while, her dad started taking more job offers and she was left with her Grams until she passed away a few years later.

“So what are we watching Bonica?”

“We are watching Transformers: Age of Extinction.”

“What the hell is that?”

“What do you mean what’s that? You’ve never watched transformers? Oh my Jesus where have you been these years? Ok here’s what we’re gonna do, we are gonna watch from the beginning and then I’m gonna quiz you to see if you really watched it and not just stare at my face half the time like you usually do which is a little creepy if we’re being honest.”

Damon looked at her with different reactions from getting caught to her passion for movies. 

“Whatever you say Bon, but I think we’re gonna have to get comfortable so we should take this to your room.”

“Nope, we are staying right here. Put your speed to use and make a bed on the floor so we can get comfortable alright.”

Damon shrugged and decided not to push his luck so he started setting up the living room. Bonnie got the stuff from the kitchen and brought them to the living room, sat down, and put on the movie. After the 2nd movie, they decided to take a break and actually discuss what they were supposed to discuss.

“So what’s going on between us?”

“I think we should just stay friends Damon. We aren’t good for each other.”

“Why?” Damon asked calmly staring ahead.

“As I said, we aren’t good for each other but I want to save our friendship ok?”

“Were you thinking of our friendship when I was fucking you senseless every day in the past? Were you thinking of our friendship when I was eating you out and you were moaning and screaming my name after every orgasm? We can never go back to being friends Bonnie, don’t you get that.” He asked her harshly.

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes. “Caroline you can come back now and make it quick so I can get this stupid boy out of this house.”

“I’m sorry, you just don’t get it, Damon. I can’t love you”

“No Bon just leave me alone. Alright.”

Bonnie was mad that he was shutting her out like this but she had to finish the plan. “I’m walking up the stairs.” Caroline sent.

“That was really fast.”

“Well, we were right across the street in that diner.”

“Oh, how was it.”

“It was good, we just had something to drink.”

“Oh did you bring me something?”

“Yes, you coconut now back to the plan I’m walking in right now.” As soon as Caroline opened the door, Bonnie pounced on Damon and straddled his lap and started kissing him. He was surprised at first but then he melted into her kiss forgetting all about what they just discussed. Damon automatically put his hands under her shirt and cupped both breasts and squeezed them. Bonnie moaned in his mouth; she missed his touch. He pressed his hard bulge into her core. Bonnie was getting lost in the feeling when she heard someone clear her throat. 

“So who won the bet, Stefan?”

“You did Caroline.

“Mhmm, you need to say it clearly.” Caroline got her phone out and put on a voice record. “Go ahead.”

“Fine! Caroline Forbes won the bet made against Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore, therefore, she gets all the prizes that were promised.”

“Which were?” Caroline egged on.

“Which were 200 bucks, a week getaway to the Caribbean islands for two people. No compulsion whatsoever. A penthouse hotel room with a hot tub inside, first-class plane tickets, and a whole new wardrobe just for the trip." Stefan said in a monotone voice.

“Thank you, sir,” Caroline said and put her phone away.

“What are you guys talking about?” Damon asked 

“Oh just things, thank you for your participation but I need all boys out this house,” Caroline said.

“Bon what was that?” Damon asked turning back to Bonnie

“What was what?” She asked innocently.

“That kiss, you just officially break up with me, and then you’re jumping me.” He incredulously said.

“Wait, you guys really broke up?” Stefan asked.

“That’s what she said,” Damon said while pointing at Bonnie.

“Bon, I think we need some magic to relieve this problem,” Caroline said

“Bonnie don’t you dare,” Damon said stepping towards her.

“Peribit.” Bonnie said and watched them disappear right before her eyes.

“Caroline that was way too risky and slightly fun.” 

“I know but you know they’re gonna come right back here so you might want to spell the door.” 

“That’s smart.” Bonnie went to the door and cast a locking spell for the night.

“Te tersus sursum” Bonnie said and the living room was cleaning itself up.

“Ok all done, I’m tired and we need to leave tomorrow Caroline. So start packing alright.”

“Yes your majesty,” Caroline said mockingly and retreated to her room.

“Ok, now it’s time to get away from the mess I created,” Bonnie said sadly while entering her room and got ready for bed.

NEXT DAY  
Bonnie woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She got off her bed and peeked her head out of her room. She heard the TV on and someone whistling. She tiptoed to Caroline’s room and saw her still sleeping. She went into Caroline’s room and closed the door. She ran over to her bed and started shaking her awake.

“Caroline.’ Bonnie whispered.

“What Bonnie.”

“There’s someone in the house” She whispered frantically.

Caroline got up and got the bat from her closet and motioned Bonnie to follow her. They both walked out of her room and tiptoed to the kitchen and was about to attack blindly when a familiar voice called out.

“Caroline why do you have a bat, you’re a vampire,” Stefan said from behind them causing them to shriek.

“Pancakes anyone?” Damon asked with a big smile on his face.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Caroline asked.

“Isn’t it obvious Care Bear, we are going on vacation,” Damon said to Caroline while staring at Bonnie.

“Says who,” Bonnie said.

“Bon you don’t own the Caribbean Islands, therefore, we decided to take a trip. We might just sit next to each other on the plane, who knows.” Damon said with a smirk and resumed cooking.

“Shit.” Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished chapter 3, please leave a review. The season finale was really disappointing so I’m gonna put all my efforts into this fanfic so thanks for the support.  
> Latin Translations:  
> Peribit=disappear  
> Te tersus sursum=clean yourself up  
> Leave a review if you would likee :)). Also, I might have some typos so sorry about that.


	4. Welcome to Aruba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is heading to the Sea of the Antilles aka The Caribbean Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews, I really love reading them and the feedback really helps. Here's chapter 4, hope you like it. :) Disclaimer: All characters belong to TVD; I just own the story!! Please leave a like and a review if you’ve enjoyed my story and to comment on some things you would like to see in the story!! Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

NEXT DAY: Picking up from the previous chapter

Bonnie woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She got off her bed and peeked her head out of her room. She heard the TV on and someone whistling. She tiptoed to Caroline’s room and saw her still sleeping. She went into Caroline’s room and closed the door. She ran over to her bed and started shaking her awake.

“Caroline.’ Bonnie whispered.

“What Bonnie.”

“There’s someone in the house” She whispered frantically.

Caroline got up and got the bat from her closet and motioned Bonnie to follow her. They both walked out of her room and tiptoed to the kitchen and was about to attack blindly when a familiar voice called out.

“Caroline why do you have a bat, you’re a vampire,” Stefan said from behind them causing them to shriek.

“Pancakes anyone?” Damon asked with a big smile on his face.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Caroline asked.

“Isn’t it obvious Care Bear, we are going on vacation,” Damon said to Caroline while staring at Bonnie.

“Says who,” Bonnie said.

“Bon you don’t own the Caribbean Islands, therefore, we decided to take a trip. We might just sit next to each other on the plan,, who knows.” Damon said with a smirk and resumed cooking.

“Shit.” Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time.

NOW

“So ladies when are we departing for this vacation of ours?” Damon asked while sitting at the table eating his vampcakes.

“Why do you need to know?” Caroline asked looking between the brothers.

“So we won't miss the plane Vampire Barbie. Gosh do I have to always spell it out for you.” Damon said.

“Ok so say you guys are coming with us on this trip which Stefan needs to give us our tickets for by the way, what are you even going to do. We don't want you guys there with us so what's the point?” Bonnie said finally speaking up.

“Well my dearest friend”, Damon emphasized bitterly, “we are going to go check out the hot babes in the Caribbean and have some fun with them. We haven’t been there since 1998.”

“Oh and here are your plane tickets,” Stefan said handing them to Bonnie.

“Thanks,” Bonnie mumbled and inspected the tickets. “Wait it says our flight departs today at 11:30 am!” 

“Bon it's almost 9!” Caroline said. “Are you kidding me, Stefan!” 

“What. You won the bet yesterday night and I had to come up with the tickets short notice with my own money by the way and it had to be first-class as per the contract. So I called up a friend who owes me a favor and he got me a discount on 4 plane tickets for the cheapest price I've ever seen for first class. Therefore we are leaving today.” Stefan said. “Oh, and it's a roundabout way so we leave the in August, not next week.

“Whatttt!” Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time not believing what they heard.

What the hell, the summer Stefan!” Bonnie said.

“It was a good deal wasn't it brother,” Damon said amused with one of many shoes that dropped. A summer away from this crazy town was what they all needed. 

“Oh, so you were in on it too huh?” Bonnie asked Damon. He smirked at her.

“I mean since you locked us out of your apartment and played this little trick on us we decided to spice things up a bit and you were in on it way before me,” Damon said.

“By the way, the car is waiting outside so you might wanna hurry up and pack so we won't miss our flights,” Stefan said.

“We already packed our stuff Stefan,” Caroline said with a face to Stefan like he was dumb.

“Blondie you packed for a week, we’re staying the whole summer. Think about that for a second.” Damon said fed up with how slow this process is coming along.

“C’mon Care,” Bonnie said dragging Caroline behind her and brought her to her room. She did a silencing spell on her room so those vampires couldn't hear them.

“Ok Care they're trying to play a little game on us for what we did and we're not gonna go down like that ok. They want a fight then we'll give them a fight.” 

“I like where this is going, Bon. There are lots of other guys and we'll just make them some horny and jealous fools. This was supposed to be a peaceful vacation but now it's war.”

“Ok let's pack and cooperate with those coconut heads but not to much since they'll see through our plan. 

“Alright, Team Baroline is for sure gonna win.”

“I like that and Team Defan is gonna lose and well be the best of the rest.”

“Awe you're the only one who's gotten what I meant.”

“That's why we're best friends,” Bonnie said smiling.

Caroline went to her room and started packing more stuff and Bonnie lifted the silencing spell. By the time they put all the stuff in the car, it was 10:15 am. Just enough time to make it in time to catch the plane. They got to the airport by 11 and went through TSA. They boarded the plane and sat in the same area right next to each other. Bonnie was next to Damon and Stefan was next to Caroline.

“So how's your morning going?” Damon asked. Bonnie just gave him the silent treatment and looked out the window like she didn't even hear him. 

“Bon, Bonnie. Hey Bon!” Damon said a little louder. Bonnie finally snapped up from her telepathic conversation with Caroline. They were talking about the schedule of the trip and what they'll be doing in the meantime.

“What!?” Bonnie turned to him and asked.

“I asked a question.”

“Caroline, what did he ask?”

“He asked how your day was.”

“Alright thanks”

“My day just started Damon and it didn't start so great, unfortunately.”

“Why's that?”

“Because you and your brother showed up and bombarded our trip, Salvatore.”

“Oooo last name basis huh Bennett.” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Yup,” She said with a pop of the ‘p’.

“So what's on the agenda for our trip?”

“Well Caroline and I are going to plan our agenda in the hotel suite,” Bonnie said emphasizing their name.

“Hmmm ok,” Damon said deciding not to spill those beans and closed his eyes to take a nap. Bonnie decided to go back to her conversation with Caroline but she was busy with Stefan trying to talk to her; so she decided to take a nap as well so this ride could go faster.

BREAK

After Bonnie stopped communicating with her since Damon kept trying to get her attention she finally tuned in to what Stefan was trying to strike up a conversation with her. 

“Stefan I really don't care for this conversation.” 

“That's harsh Care.”

“Yea I don't care”

“Why so mean?”

“Hmm lemme see, you sabotage our trip, give us last minute tickets, and annoy me beyond compare,” Caroline stated.

“It's your fault you cheated not mine,” Stefan said nonchalantly.

“I did not cheat. I followed all the rules that we had and I accomplished it. You never said Bonnie couldn’t be in on it. You're the one who decided to void the rules and tag along with us.”

“But the rules said nothing about tagging along,” Stefan said with a satisfied smile.

“Ughhhhh. What's up with you guys?” As soon as she asked that she heard a voice in her head. It was Bonnie asking her what Damon said to her.

“Caroline, what did he ask?”

“He asked how your day was.”

“Alright thanks”

“Earth to Caroline!!” 

“Stefan how about we just quietly ride this plane, ok?”

“I'd rather you ride me but it looks like that's not gonna happen soon enough so sure let’s ride the plane,” Stefan said with an amused face on.

“Shut up!” Caroline said putting her headphones in to try to block him out.

“Alright, whatever” Stefan said and tuned into his brother's mind and started talking to him.

“How's the plan going?” Stefan asked.

“Well brother, Bonnie is ignoring me so not great.”

“Well, they're in for a surprise.”

“That they are”

They ended the communication and looked at the girls they truly loved next to them while they ignored the crap out of them. After hours on the plan, they landed in Aruba. They got off the plane and went to get their luggage.

“How are we getting to this hotel? Actually, where is the hotel and what's the name of it?” Caroline finally started speaking and asked Stefan. 

“Actually forgot to tell you we didn't book a hotel,” Stefan said casually.

“WHAT” Bonnie yelled.

“And there goes the other shoe,” Damon said with an amused face.

“Did I just hear him correctly Bonnie because it sounded like he said that he didn't book a hotel,” Caroline said with crazy wide eyes.

“Yea we thought since it was last minute that it’d be best if we didn't spend that much of OUR money booking rooms and stuff so we decided to use a beach house,” Damon said.

“Oh, my freaking coconuts! Why the hell would we want to be cooped up in a house with you guys?” Bonnie's asked.

“That's harsh Bon. Since it's all on our money and I'm trying to conserve it we're staying in a beach house. Any questions?” Stefan asked. There was silence but then they both agreed at the same time.

“Fine.” Caroline and Bonnie said defeatedly.

Good now, let's head on over to my house.” Damon said mindlessly. 

“It's your house!?” Bonnie asked.

“Well not necessarily. I bought the house as a surprise birthday present for you a while back since you kept on talking about visiting your family around the Caribbean and what a coincidence that you decided you wanted your trip to be there as well.” Damon smirked to try and hide the hurt that he felt. Bonnie just stared at him then made a break for it and went into the girl's bathroom at the airport with Caroline hot on her tail.

“Smooth,” Stefan said

“Shit” Damon cursed.

Bonnie rushed into the bathroom and went into a stall. She heard a knock on her stall.

“Go away!”

“Bon, open the door,” Caroline said. “We need to talk.” Bonnie opened the door and Caroline went inside and closed the door. Bonnie did an impairment spell on Damon and Stefan so they wouldn't hear them.

“Caroline I can't do this anymore. The guilt is eating at me,” Bonnie said on the verge of tears.

“You have me, Bon. I know how you're feeling with the loneliness and I know the guilts been eating at you since you decided not to get back together with him after you felt you weren't “worthy” of his love. You need to tell him the truth Bonnie or you won't be truly happy.” 

Bonnie laughed nasally. “Coming from the girl who won't even give the guys she's in love with a chance because she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. You need to stop being a hypocrite and tell Stefan how you feel.”

Caroline stared at Bonnie for a second and gave her a proposition. “Let's make a bet shall we.” 

“Caroline you need to stop with these bets. You're like an addict for competition.” Bonnie said with a watery smile.

Caroline started laughing. “Ok fine I'll stop making a lot of bets.”

“And I agree to tell Damon if you agree to tell Stefan. But this bet will take place in the last month of this vacation. I want to let loose and have fun..” 

“That's the spirit! Ok, let's get out there and win this war.” Caroline said and walked out the stalls with Bonnie following right behind her. The ladies in the bathroom stared at them for a while until Caroline spoke up.

“Can't y'all see I wanted a little action with my girlfriend before we went to see her parents?” Caroline asked while putting an arm around Bonnie and planting a kiss on her cheeks. 

“Babe, stop we're gonna be late to meet my parents,” Bonnie said playing along.

“Alright fine let's go,” Caroline said finally leaving the room with Bonnie in front of her. They left the bathroom and immediately started laughing their asses off. 

“Did you see their faces, I'm so done,” Bonnie said with a smile.

“Oh, that was so fun to do .” Caroline said, “But we should get back to the guys before they worry their pretty little heads off.

They met up with the boys and stayed quiet until the cars came around. There were 2 cars, one for all their luggage and the other for them to sit in. They drove for an hour or so until they stopped in front of the most gorgeous beach house they’ve ever seen. It wasn't as large as the boardinghouse but it was by no means small. 

“And we're here. You ladies can go check the inside out while us men will unload the bags.” Damon said while getting out of the car. As soon as they went inside Bonnie and Caroline went exploring the house. The beach house had two stories with a beautiful pool in the back, a chef’s kitchen, 5 bedrooms, and 4 bathrooms, and the basement was a whole movie/game room. It was absolutely beautiful and could comfortably size for 4 people but it could definitely hold 10 people. 

“You know this nice act is not gonna last at all if you keep acting this nice,” Stefan said.

“And what about you Saint Stefan who turned into badass Stefan? This bad boy act is gonna have to come to an end, isn't it? Especially after those things you said to Vamp B on the plane. That was very disturbing and hilarious, it was like taking a page out of my tips. ‘Just be blunt’.”

“You're right, we're around each other way too much which is causing us to take on each other's personality.”

“Stefan shut up and get the freaking things,” Damon said while grabbing Bonnie and his suitcases. 

While inside the girls decided which rooms that they'd claim as there's. And directed the boys to put their luggage in there. 

“I just love the room that you've picked Bonnie,” Damon happily said that. Bonnie was suspicious for a few minutes then shrugged it off. Damon was happy that Bonnie chose the room that shared the same bathroom as his.

After all their suitcases were put away they all sat in the living room and decided to make some house rules. 

“Ok, we need some rules in this fine establishment,” Bonnie said.

“No, we don't. We're grown adults not children.” Stefan complained.

“Fine but the rules at Mystic Falls should be applied here as well. Understood?”

“Yea yea. There are blood bags in the fridge downstairs.” Damon said.

“Ok so I'm gonna take a shower, someone order pizza and Damon please find me some bourbon. I hope that we’re treated like the queens that we are. Oh and I’m casting an irrevocable spell that you can’t switch rooms. I hate when people just switch, it’s stupid.” Bonnie said. The boys ordered pizza and Damon got some bourbon out of the cabinet while smiling the whole time. By the time the pizza arrives everyone was in their PJs, very drunk and in the middle of truth or dare.

“Bonnie, truth, or dare?” Caroline asked.

“Dare!” Bonnie yelled. She was on her 10th glass of bourbon and feeling very ecstatic..

“Alright, I dare you to give Damon a lap dance.” 

“Fine.” Bonnie agreed and went to the sound system and put on one of the songs that really spoke to her, Body Party by Ciara. Caroline pulled out her phone and started recording knowing fully well Bonnie was drunk out of her mind. Bonnie dragged Damon to a chair and tuned everyone out except her and him and let the song pour over her soul and started her performance.

My body is your party, baby Nobody's invited but you baby  
I can do it slow now, tell me what you want  
Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off  
Cause tonight is going down, tell your boys is going down  
We in the zone now, don't stop

Bonnie started moving around Damon sexily rolling her hips. She took off her robe slowly and showed her short shorts and a sports bra. She ran her hands through her hair and down her body and cupped her boobs while locking eyes with Damon while biting her lips. She dropped low into a squat and started popping her hips back and slowly grabbed her ass while sliding back up and grasped her pussy.

You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party  
I'm doing this little dance for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me on you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started

She walked towards Damon like a cat and straddled him. She started grinding on top of him and pressed herself to his already rock hard cock. She licked his neck and started singing the lyrics into his ear

“Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind  
I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time  
Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind  
I can't it deny it, I want you, I want you”

She stopped singing and went back to twerking on his laps and pushing her boobs into his face. Damon grabbed her ass and pressed up against her and grabbed ahold of one of her breasts with the other. Bonnie moaned out loud and pushed her hands into his silky black hair and started to whine her waist on top of him.

You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party  
I'm doing this little dance for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me on you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started

Damon stopped groping her boob and slid his hand down her stomach and into her shorts and started playing with her down there. “Ahhhh” Bonnie moaned. Damon was feeling euphoric. Bonnie leaned back and started peppering his neck with kisses. Damon was doing the same exact thing and started sucking on her skin and administering hickeys on her neck.

Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind  
I can't it deny it, I want you, I want you  
The things I wanna do to you  
My body's calling you  
I'm having so much fu-

The music suddenly stopped; Bonnie and Damon both looked up and saw Caroline at the radio looking at them like they were crazy. “Party’s over,” Caroline said while vamping towards Bonnie and grabbing her off of Damon. She whined when his fingers lost contact with her hot and aching pussy. They left the room and went to Caroline’s room. Damon sat there dazed at what just happened with a hard cock to deal with.

“Brother I think you and Bonnie need to take a cold shower right about now,” Stefan said and left the room.

Damon vamped to his bedroom to take another shower thinking that it’s gonna be a long summer. Caroline was having a hard time controlling a horny, drunk, and uncontrollable Bonnie. 

“Caroline let me leave.” 

“No.” Bonnie started a spell to decapitate Caroline’s head. Stefan barged in and put a syringe in her neck to make her pass out. 

“Wow first day here and we’re already about to kill each other.” Stefan tried to joke. Caroline lifted Bonnie onto the bed and tried to clean her up as best as she could.

“How’s Damon?” 

“He’s taking a shower and then going out to hunt. He says he needs to clear his head.”

“Well I’ll keep watch on Bonnie and you keep an eye out for Damon. He’s obviously not gonna cheat on Bonnie but he could just drain some innocent person dry just because he hasn’t had sex in like how long since they’ve been fighting. It’s not safe out there with a horny Damon Salvatore ready to let loose. So let’s end this night on a good term and not talk about anything until tomorrow.” Caroline said quickly and slammed the door into his face.

“Well alright.’” Stefan said to the door and went off to look for Damon.

BREAK

Bonnie woke up from her nightmare around 8 am with a pounding headache and in an unknown room. She started having trouble breathing while she relived her experience with Kai in 1994. Her heart was beating fast and she didn’t know how to breathe anymore and her hands started shaking uncontrollably. Her vision started to blur and now she was having a full-blown panic attack. She got out of bed and almost fell but she caught herself. She had her magic automatically ready for anything that was going to come her way like Kai. She was losing it and as soon as she heard a sound on the bed. She lifted Kai off the bed and started choking him with her magic. 

“Bonnie!” Caroline screeched.

Caroline looked into Bonnie's eyes and quickly realized that this was not her Bonnie. Her usual green eyes were replaced and were all white and it showed no emotions at all. Bonnie went over to a chair and broke the arm to make a siphoning stake to stab Kai and siphon his magic at the same time so there are no chances of him relying on his magic. She refuses to let him get the upper hand.

“You will NOT hurt me anymore Kai! I will kill you and leave you here in this stupid world” Bonnie hissed at Kai while stalking closely.

“Bonnie, I'm not him. It's me, Care, your best friend, remember?” Caroline pleaded to Bonnie. It took everything out of her since her throat was about to be crushed.

Stefan came running into the room just to suddenly freeze in his place. Bonnie immediately immobilized him with her free hand.

“Stefan!” Caroline shouted with all of her depleted strength. 

“Oh, so there's two of you now? Then I'll kill you both!” Bonnie screamed the last part. She duplicated the siphoning stake and was about to kill them for good but she heard the voice.

“Bonnie,” Damon said calmly when he came in the room; he knows what state she's in since he's encountered it a few times after she survived the prison world. 

“Hey, Bon it's me. Your best friend. He's not here. He won't hurt you ever again, not while I'm around. These are our friends, they're not gonna hurt you. They love you and I love you, Bonnie. Don’t let him take over you,” Damon said in a soothing and firm voice. Bonnie was having an internal struggle then suddenly broke out of the trance and glanced around at what she's done. She immediately let go of the hold she had on them and let the stakes drop to the floor. 

“I'm sorry,” Bonnie whispered. Her PTSD was sort of under control but sometimes she had these episodes where everyone looked and sounded like Kai except Damon. Damon went in to give her an intimate hug. 

“It's not your fault Bon, it happens sometimes. You had to fight your way out of the Prison World and literally fight for your life.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Bonnie whispered while shaking her head.

“It's ok Bon. How about we head out today and go visit some places!” Caroline said to try and cheer them up.

“Yea that sounds good,” Stefan said.

Bonnie went to her room and took a shower. She was still a little shaken up about earlier but she's trying to make the best of the day that just started. 

LATER

"So do you wanna talk about what happened?” Caroline asked while looking at bathing suits.

“Talk about what?” Bonnie asked feigning innocence even though she knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Actually you can choose which one you're most comfortable with Bon. I'm up for whatever you wanna talk about.” Bonnie caved and started talking about her PTSD and what happened in the prison world. After about 30 minutes she finished the story. 

“I'm so sorry Bonnie. I didn't know he did all that.” Caroline said with tears in her eyes and hugged Bonnie even tighter.

“It's ok, I'm a survivor.” Bonnie smiled weakly. 

“Damn straight! But how'd Damon calm you down though?”

“Well we became really good friends and we became best friends, no offense, and then I saved him from the hell we were in. Afterward, when I had a chance to escape Kai I went to the boardinghouse and put a protection spell around the house. I went to my respected room and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I didn't sleep for 3 days until I went to Damon's room and realized how much I missed him when we were gone. I cried in his bed for a full day when I realized I was truly alone. The next day I started putting his clothes on so I could have something that made it seem like he was there with me and I wasn't all alone.” Bonnie said quietly with some unshed tears in his eyes. “You know I tried wearing everything of his and after a while, I started spraying his cologne on me every time I left the room.” She started smiling at the memory of her spraying his room with some cologne and tried to marinate in the scent.

“So whenever you smell, see, or hear Damon you calm down?” Caroline asked perplexed. 

“Yea I basically classically conditioned myself,” Bonnie said with a smile.

“Bonnie please stop with the psychology!” Caroline groaned. “Does Damon know about all that you've told me?” 

“He knows some. He knows I have PTSD and I have panic attacks but he only knows that his voice somehow calms me down. He doesn't know about the clothes and cologne things. And that I listen to the videos we made before I go to sleep sometimes, especially since we broke up.” Bonnie said. After a few seconds of Caroline staring at her with wide eyes, she realized that what she said could be taken the wrong way.

“Oh no I mean we used to make home videos together of each other. No that doesn't sound right. I mean we filmed each other like we were talk show host. We had a show called the ‘The Bonnie and Damon show’.” Bonnie said.

“That's really cute Bon, do you still have it?” 

“Yea but I don't watch them anymore unless I'm having a really violent episode it helps me cope and calm down. I sound like an obsessed girlfriend!” Bonnie said with a watery laugh.

“ I get it, you did classically conditioned yourself.” Caroline joked.

“Shut up,” Bonnie said halfheartedly.

“So should we also talk about events from last night?” Caroline asked.

“Let's not. That should've never happened!” Bonnie said getting bothered and embarrassed with the memory.

“You know you keep saying that but you almost chopped my head off just to get to Damon. That's why I refuse to ever watch a drunk, horny Bonnie Bennett. Damon can have that damn job!” Caroline stated loudly.

“Caroline shut up and find some shoes so we can go,” Bonnie said examining all of what Caroline picked up.

“How'd you know I needed shoes?” 

“You always buy your shoes last so you can see if you could match it with another outfit,” Bonnie said casually while still looking at the shoes.

Caroline crushed Bonnie into a hug, “Awe I love you so much! Like you get all of me.” 

“Alright Care let go we need to hurry up and get to the beach.”

“Fine but we go into full details about what happened between you two tonight. My room. Movie night. And no more alcohol for you.”

“Fine,” Bonnie said not even in the mood to think about alcohol and to just to get Caroline off her back.

MEANWHILE

After shopping they went back to the beach house, they decided to change and head to the beach. Stefan had on grey short trunks and Damon had his usual black short trunks. Caroline had on a green bikini that was sort of modest for her and Bonnie had a sea blue bikini on that matched Damon's eyes that was not as modest as Caroline's. It was actually very revealing. Damon just kept staring at her breast like a dog and remembered when he had those breasts in his face the night before.

“Damon please keep your eyes above the neck if you want to keep them,” Bonnie said threateningly.

“My bad,” Damon said slowly releasing his eyes from the goodies. 

“Alright let's head on to the beach.”

“Time to put Team Baroline in the lead,” Caroline said.

“Team Baroline?” Stefan asked

“It’s an inside thing between Bonnie and me,” Caroline said and with that, she locked arms with Bonnie and strutted down the beach with Damon and Stefan following slowly behind. They caught the attention of most of the guys there and Damon and Stefan also caught some attention. Caroline and Bonnie found a spot and sat down on their towels. They were applying sunscreen on them when they looked up they saw Stefan and Damon setting up camp next to them.

“What are you guys doing?” Bonnie asked while working on her arms.

“Putting our stuff down unless you want us to leave and go suck people's blood since we're bored then we'll sit our asses down here Bon!” Damon exclaimed.

“Freaking coconut head!” Bonnie muttered while continuing to moisturize her skin.

“Is that an insult or something because I just don't get it,” Damon said.

Bonnie ignored him took out her bun and shook her curls loose. She looked like an Egyptian goddess with her beautiful caramel skin seemingly glowing. 

“You ready Care?” 

“Yea!” Caroline said. She needed to get away from Stefan's wandering eyes.

They headed towards the beach leaving the boys behind while the other guys were whistling and catcalling them. Damon and Stefan wanted to rip their hearts out and chop their heads off. 

“So what are we gonna do?” Stefan turned to Damon and asked.

“Find chicks Stefan,” Damon said and with that, he walked away to find a girl.

BREAK

After 30 minutes in the water, Bonnie and Caroline decided they were getting a bit hungry. They went to a shop right on the beach.

“So what can I get you, two beautiful ladies?” The waiter asked. He was a tall guy but wasn't lanky. He reminded her of Zac Efron with a tan honestly.

Bonnie saw Damon walking into the store and decided to take action. 

“Well, my friend and I would like a burger, fries, and a milkshake.” She said with a seductive smile.

“Will that be all?” He asked. She gathered all her confidence and got up slowly while Damon was watching the show with a hawk eye. Bonnie leaned up against him showcasing her breast to him. 

“When's your next break?” Bonnie asked in a whisper.

“In 10 minutes.” He answered eagerly.

“Alright meet me in the ladies’ room in 10 minutes.” With a nod, the waiter left to go get their food ready. Bonnie turned her attention back to Caroline.

“What was that?” Caroline asked her.

“I haven't had sex in almost two months Care, I'm horny and he's cute.” She stated nonchalantly then tuned into Caroline's brain wave and told the truth.

“Damon's here and what better way to win the game than this.”

“What exactly are we trying to win here though?” 

“Obviously who can last the longest without each other.”

“Wait what!?”

“What let's make an interesting summer, shall we? BTW Stefan is flirting with a girl right outside the door. I think he's trying to get you jealous. I'm not the only one playing.” That was the last thing she said.

“Here's your food!” The waiter said and winked at Bonnie before leaving. Bonnie started eating and watched Caroline look at Stefan and the stupid girl.

“Wait is that freaking Veronika!!?”

“Veronika, why would she be here?” Bonnie asked. 

“I don’t know but I will for sure find out.” With that, she got up and headed outside with Bonnie right behind her.

“Hey, Veronika. What’re you doing here?” Caroline said with a fake cheery smile.

“Oh hey Carrie,” Veronika said.

“It’s Caroline,” Stefan said.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Veronika said not sounding sorry at all.

“No problem,” Caroline said tightly

“Hi. I’m Bonnie and you must be Veronika.”

“Hello,” Veronika said looking judgingly at Bonnie up and down.

“What brings you to the Caribbean?” Bonnie asked while Stefan and Caroline were having a staring contest.

“Stefan invited me.” At that Caroline turned to face Veronika. Bonnie froze everything around her except Caroline as she saw Caroline at the brink of vamping out.

“Care, calm down.” Caroline closed her eyes for a few minutes and opened them to reveal her watery baby blue eyes.

“I’m sorry. He just gets me worked up all the freaking time. He does it on damn purpose just to make me like this. I thought this girl was gone.” Caroline whispered with tears in her eyes.

“What girl?’

“The insecure little girl who can never be the first choice in anything.”

“Caroline you don’t know how much you’ve grown from that girl. That girl is gone and here stands a beautiful, confident Caroline Forbes, my best friend and any man would be worthy to have you.” Bonnie stated firmly. Caroline stared at Bonnie and at that moment she knew that she was right.

“Thanks, Bonnie,” Caroline said and went in for a hug.

“No problem,” Bonnie said and with the flip of her hands, she let the world resume.

“If you’ll excuse us we’re gonna go back and finish our food,” Caroline said and walked back into the shop. 

“Don’t plan on bringing trash home, Stefan. We don’t feel like cleaning up alright.” With that, Bonnie went back inside leaving shocked faces on Veronika and Stefan.

“You ready?” The waiter asked.

“Oh yea give me 2 minutes and I’ll be there.”

“Alright”

Bonnie looked around to see if she could find Damon but it looks like she left. Now she’s going to have to let the boy down easily. With a sigh, she headed towards the bathroom to find Damon standing right next to the ladies’ room.

“Where’s my boy toy?”

“He had to go back to work,” Damon said with a smirk.

“I’m not even gonna bother with you,” Bonnie said and turned to leave only to run into a hard chest.

“Were you really gonna let him fuck you!” Damon asked harshly.

“That’s none of your concern,” Bonnie stated calmly while walking around him but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

“Don’t you remember this Bonnie?” Damon asked while grinding his dick against her hot channel.

“Damon.” Bonnie moaned and then pushed him off of her. “We are not gonna repeat what happened last time!”

“God, you’re so freaking frustrating. You know you love me and I love you so why are you being so stubborn for?” He yelled while letting her go.

“Oh shut the hell up Damon. Just because I love you doesn’t mean we’re right for each other. You need to move on from me, I’m not worth it.” Bonnie yelled. She was breathing hard and Damon was looking at her like she was crazy.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Damon asked eerily calm.

“Nothing Damon, I need to go.”

“The hell you are. Tell me what you were talking about. Do you think you’re not worthy enough for me Bon?” Bonnie looked away so she could stop her tears from spilling but one betrayed her.

“Damon,” Bonnie said brokenly. He hated how that sounded.

“Bonnie that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” He said while caressing her cheeks and wiping the tear away. “Look at me.” He forced her head to face him. “Look at me!” He repeated using the one voice she would respond to and she finally opened her eyes. “I’m worthy of your love Bonnie. I’ve done horrible things and you’ve accepted me throughout all of that. You’ve made me a better person and I like this person a lot and that says a lot. People should be worthy of your love and I’ll grovel at your feet to make you understand this, my little witch.” 

Bonnie stared at him and surprised them both when she leaned in and kissed him. She started putting her hands everywhere. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his cock and started massaging it. Damon started moaning into her neck while grazing his sharp canines against it.

“I want you Bonnie,” Damon stated even though it was obvious enough.

“Come and get me, Vampire,” Bonnie said and stared into his blue eyes. With that Damon, vamp sped them home and she was half-naked and on the bed. Bonnie began peppering his chest with kisses. She started sucking on his neck and grinding her soft body against his hard one. Damon sucked on her collarbone and all over her neck trying to mark her.

“Ahhhhhh fuck Damon! Go lower.” 

Damon slid down and groped one of her boobs in his hands and sucked on her other boobs. He started sucking on her dark nipples slowly licking it. He let go of her boob and slid his hand down her stomach to her happy place and slid a finger inside her wet folds.

“Shit Bon you're so fucking wet! Is it all for me baby?” He questioned while rubbing her clit slowly.

“Yesssssssss” Bonnie hissed while grinding against his fingers.

Damon picked up the speed and pressure on her clit and whispered in her ears. “I'm gonna make you cum all over my hand by just rubbing your beautiful c.”

Oh fuck… Damon, I'm gonna..” Damon’s wish came true and Bonnie came all over his hand. Damon took his hands away and sucked his hands of her juices.

“Mmmmm I missed this taste so fucking much. Tonight we’re breaking our prison world record.”

“Oh really? Then have the meal,” Bonnie said while spreading her legs wide open for Damon to fit.

“Don't mind if I do!” Damon growled and went to her dripping pussy and started licking and sucking. Bonnie let out a cry as he started eating her out like a man who hasn't been fed in days. 

“Shitttt Damon. OH MY FUCKING please please.” She couldn't think straight anymore and started begging for him. Damon knew all that got Bonnie worked up and started to torture her. He sucked on her clit and gave it all the attention.

“Ahhhhhhhh Damon I want you inside of me. Pleaseeeeee…… I can't I need you inside of me!” Bonnie started rambling on and on. Damon put a finger in her and she let out a scream of pleasure.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Bonnie started saying she was close and Damon wasn't helping since he was onto 3 fingers inside of her. She was losing her mind to pleasure. He started using his supernatural speed to service her. In under a few seconds she became undone by his hands a second time. Damon had a dreamy smile on his face not noticing Bonnie about to go down on him. Bonnie grabbed a hold of his cock and started stroking it up and down. Damon started moaning Bonnie's name. 

“Fuck Bon. I fucking missed this.” Damon said. Then Bonnie put it in her mouth and hollowed her cheeks to suck him properly. His dick was hitting the back of her throat since Damon grabbed ahold of her head and was pushing her head deeper and Damon let out an animalistic growl/groan and let out his seed in Bonnie's throat.

“Fuckkkkk that was fucking amazing,” Damon said panting. Bonnie swallowed his cum and looked up at him with a smile and Damon lost all control. He grabbed Bonnie and brought her right over his newly hard dick and shot into her. He started off fast and hard giving her no breathing room at all. 

“Oh fuckkkkk Damon harder harder faster. Right there, Damon. Shit please please” Bonnie came right there but Damon wasn't even close to finishing. 

“Please who, Bon?” Damon said, abruptly stopped his thrusting

“Damon moveee, please move!!” Bonnie begged crazily

“Tell me what I want to hear Bonnie,” Growled Damon staying balls deep into her

“D-daddy, please fuck me,” Bonnie said weakly

Damon suddenly pulled out and turned her around on her stomach, face down, ass up, and started ruthlessly fucking her. He went even deeper into her.

“Do you like that baby? Do you like it when Daddy fucks you like this?

Bonnie couldn't formulate her answer since she was focused on his dick hitting her G-spot. He suddenly stopped and Bonnie let out a strangled cry.

“I asked you a question, little witch. Do. you. Like. it. when. I. fuck. you. like. this?” He said thrusting on every word.

“YES, DADDY! Please, please, please fuck me! I’ll be your good little witch Daddy” Bonnie screamed. 

Then Damon started up his thrusting. He gripped under Bonnie’s thighs, brought her back to his chest, and walked them to the mirror.

“Do you see this baby? I'm balls deep in you.” Bonnie watched her pussy and Damon's dick interlocked and the frothing, white, wet mess. She moaned out his name, gripped the back of his hair and buried her face in the side of his neck. Her pussy muscles clenched his cock and she was embarrassed to still look in the mirror still. 

“Fuck Bon, you're trying to kill me.”

“That's how bad I want you to spill your cum inside so if you were human you'd get me pregnant,” Bonnie said eyeing him in the mirror, surprised that she could form a coherent sentence. 

“Not a problem.” Then Damon thrust into her with his supernatural speed and watched her face twist with the pleasure of her orgasm washed over her. Damon was so deep in their coitus that he didn't notice Bonnie casting a spell to put them on the bed with her straddling him. She started bouncing on top of him with her head back and groaning in pleasure. Damon started teasing her nipples and her clit. 

“Fuck fuck fuck FUCK DADDY IM CUMMING OH SHIT SHIT SHIT. COME INSIDE ME DAMON PLEASEEE FILL ME WITH YOUR CUMM.” Bonnie screamed. She came and Damon gave 5 more thrusts and he spilled deep inside of her. Bonnie felt very tingly for some reason after that one.

“Fuckkkkkkk that was.” Damon couldn't even finish the sentence he was in a daze. Bonnie's pussy was still on Damon's dick and she felt his dick twitch and grow hard right inside of her. She let out a gasp.

“Damon I don’t think I have the energy anymore.”

“That was number 5 Bonnie, just a few more. I’ll be gentle baby since it's gonna be a long night,” Damon said with a smirk. He held her hips and started slowly thrusting into her once again for five minutes until Bonnie came again. 

“Damon oh fuck I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Damon said and started making love to her through the whole night.

NEXT DAY

Bonnie woke up feeling more relaxed than she did in a long time and sore between her legs. She looked up and realized it still wasn’t the room she was but she was calm. She sat up and glanced underneath the cover and saw she was naked and glanced next to her and saw Damon pretending to be asleep. He does that all the time after sex.

“Damon get up and explain yourself,” Bonnie said.

“Bonnie can we just be peaceful? I’ve never been happier.”

“Oh because I finally gave you what you always want. Sex is all you think about. I’m so damn sore Damon” Bonnie said with a scoff.

“Actually I was talking about you admitting your love for me but the sex was definitely a solid second,” Damon said with a smirk.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Bonnie said.

“Yes we should’ve and we did and it was amazing and don’t you say otherwise since you were screaming all night long.”

“Damon shut up!” Bonnie said throwing a pillow at him

Bonnie got off the bed and was looking for her clothes when Stefan walked in with Caroline right on his tail.

“Damon have you seen Bonnie, I haven’t seen her since the food shop and I’m really worried?” Caroline said and finally glanced up to see a naked Bonnie trying to cover up her body with a shirt she found. Damon got up and covered her body with his and growled at them.

“Get out.”

“Sorry, my bad,” Stefan said, grabbed Caroline, and left.

“Well that was pleasant,” Damon said, grabbed Bonnie, and plopped onto the bed with Bonnie straddling him.

“Damon let go of me. This is not happening again. I need to go to my room.” Damon started grinding into Bonnie and she could feel some of his cum seeping from her pussy.

“Ahh funny thing Bon, your room is right through our shared bathroom,”

“No,” Bonnie stared down at him in disbelief.

“Yup,” Damon said mischievously. “And you can’t change it due to your spell.”

“Shit!” Bonnie said for two reasons. One being Damon gets to enter her room with no problems and two because he entered his hard dick into her pussy.

“Fuck Damon stop.” Bonnie moaned

“Do you really want me to because you're the one who's bouncing on my dick,” Damon said. Bonnie looked and saw her traitorous body was bouncing on Damon.

“Fuck it,” Bonnie said and clenched her pussy while Damon started slapping her ass cheeks every time she bounced down. He spread her ass cheeks and started speeding up his thrusting. He was trying to control his other need by hiding his face but Bonnie knows what he likes.

“Damon ahhh bite me, baby.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Bonnie cast a spell and gave herself a vampire’s teeth and allowed her to bite into his neck. They bit into each other's necks sucking the blood out of them then they came at the same time while moaning into each other's necks.

Little did they know the consequences that are about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of chapter 4  
> Who do you think is going to win team baroline or team defan?  
> What's the consequence?  
> What's coming? Find out the next chapter.  
> oh and if you want sneak peeks and other things on my fanfiction you can follow my Tumblr: bamonstaystrong   
> Please leave a review :)) I really appreciate the reviews they keep me really motivated.


	5. Supernatural Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful reunion leads to complicated begins between our lovely couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites I really appreciate it. I love all your suggestions on what happened. Please leave more assumptions and stuff I might just use those for inspirations and if you want sneak peeks just follow me on   
> Tumblr/Fanfiction.net: bamonstaystrong :))) also I’m sorry for the long delay.   
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to TVD; I just own the story!! Please leave a like and a review if you’ve enjoyed my story and to comment on some things you would like to see in the story!! Enjoy!

Chapter 5:  
This chapter starts a little later in the day.

Bonnie finished her shower and put some clothes on and is in the process of trying to sneak out the house without being noticed by anyone especially Caroline. Bonnie knew by now Caroline has sent all of the boys away so they could be alone. Bonnie was at the front door about to make her escape when she heard a voice behind her.

“Bonnie Sheila Bennett I know damn well you're not tryna sneak out of here!” Caroline said. Bonnie froze in her failed escape and turned and faced Caroline.

Bonnie grimaced and turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face. “Hey, Care. How's it going? I just wanted some fresh air that's it.” Bonnie said with fake pep.

“Oh save it for someone who doesn't know you. We need to talk right now.” 

“Ugh fine,” Bonnie said giving up. They headed towards the living room and sat on the couch.

“So we still haven't talked about what happened the first night and now you've done the dirty!”

“Care I don't know why I had sex with him ok. I'm not gonna lie I'm really conflicted about what happened. I still feel guilty for not believing him but when I woke up in his bed I felt like I was in heaven. I miss him so much and I got at least a part of him. I love him Care and he knows that I love him and that scares me.”

“Why are you scared, Bon?” 

“I'll hurt him Care. I don't want to hurt him!”

“Bonnie, why do you think you'll hurt him?” Bonnie became silent since her fear is eating at her. 

“Bonnie!” Caroline said a lot louder.

“Because I'll leave him! I'm a witch and he's a vampire. I'm not immortal, I have to leave eventually and I know it's gonna kill him!” Bonnie shouted finally stating her fear out loud for the first time. Caroline looked at the crying girl before her and saw the heartbreak in her eyes. She could do nothing but hug her. Bonnie broke down in her arms. After what felt like 30 minutes Bonnie got up and headed to the kitchen with Caroline right behind her.

“Can we just watch The Bodyguard and stay in for the day?” Bonnie asked.

“Yea I don't have the energy to even go out today. We can make it a girls’ day!” Caroline said cheerily to lighten the mood.

“And all the junk food we can get. No boys, just us for a few hours!”

“Exactly who cares about those guys anyways they're just a ball of stress flinging our way.”

“I definitely don't need it.”

“We should have a dance party!” Caroline screamed.

“Let’s blast the music and get the drinks out shall we?” Bonnie said with a snap of her fingers the table was filled with junk food and drinks mostly non-alcoholic. Caroline handled the music and in came blasting Wannabe by Spice Girls but the Glee cover. They started to sing and dance along to the song and drinking the strong alcoholic stuff first since it was only 1 bottle of that. They didn't want to get shitfaced drunk just a little tipsy. 

“If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friend! Make it last forever friendship never ends!” Bonnie and Caroline sang and were jumping around the house. 

“Oh, what do you think about that Now you know how I feel Say, you can handle my love, are you for real (Are you for real) I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try If you really bug me then I'll say good” Caroline sang that part of the song and danced around Bonnie. They started singing again and Bonnie did the next part.

“So, here's a story from A to Z You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully We got Em in the place who likes it in your face You got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady And as for me, ha you'll see” Bonnie was having a great time and sang the rest of the song with Caroline.

After they finished they bowed and curtsied to each other while they both clapped for each other.

“Thank you thank you.” Bonnie started saying. Caroline went on to put Shout by The Temptations Glee Cast Version. 

Bonnie and Caroline started dancing around the room and singing at the top of their lungs. They were having so much fun they didn't see Damon and Stefan standing in the doorway. Stefan and Damon pulled out their phones and started recording them with a huge smile on their faces.

“Well, you know you make me wanna'  
(Shout) Lift my head up  
(Shout) Throw my hands back  
(Shout) Come on now x 4  
(Shout) Take it easy x 4  
A little bit softer now x 12  
A little bit louder now x 6  
Hey x 12  
A little bit louder now x 4  
(Shout)  
(Shout) Jump up and shout it now x 6   
Jump (Shout) x 4” Caroline and Bonnie alternated in singing just like the Glee Version. Caroline was Blaine and Bonnie was Brittany. After they finished their performance they heard clapping and turned around to see the boys just smiling at them.

“That was such a splendid performance,” Stefan said.

“I agree brother, you guys should go on one of those tv shows,” Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie and Caroline were trying to contain their laughs but couldn't and busted out laughing.

“We're having a good time staying in. Either join the party or leave.” Bonnie said and used her magic to put on the next song and started dancing. She put on Feeling Myself by Nicki Minaj and Beyoncé. Bonnie started singing with Caroline. Bonnie decided to sing Nicki’s part and let Caroline sing Beyoncé’s part. Bonnie and Caroline used to sing the song all the time when it came out. They put on a little show for the boys. They knew the routine by heart and finished it flawlessly. Stefan sat there shocked at what he witnessed.

“That was wow!” Stefan said.

“It was better than last time Bon,” Damon said. Bonnie totally forgot she already showed him the dance before.

“Wait you already saw this dance?” Caroline asked confused that he knew the dance.

“Yea Bonnie showed it to me as a congratulations gift.”

“What did you accomplish?” Stefan asked. Bonnie started blushing at remembering what the bet was.

“Damon stop!” Bonnie said but it was too late. 

“She said if I could make her cum more than 5 times in one round then she'll show me one of her dances that she learned. Obviously, I won.” Damon said with a smirk. 

“Damon seriously,” Stefan said.

“Oh shut up Saint Stefan.”

“Can you guys please leave? You've officially ruined our girls’ night with your stupidity.” Caroline said.

“Free country Barbie,” Damon said and crossed his foot on the table while Stefan folded his arms.

“Bon Bon?”

“Man I didn't want to do this,” Bonnie said with a crack of her hands. 

“Bonnie?” Damon asked.

“Relinquo,” Bonnie said and watch a force of nature drag Stefan and Damon out the front door. 

“Clauditis.” Bonnie heard the door lock itself and turned around to face Caroline with a smile on her face and put the music back on full blast and started dancing again. In the middle of dancing, Bonnie heard a voice that sounded like Damon.

Why does she always act like this? It's infuriating. She needs more of my cock in her pussy for her to be happy with my presence. Last night was just a little preview of what's gonna happen. 

“What the hell!? Bonnie looked around for Damon but just saw Caroline dancing around.

Damon?

Yes…...wait why are you in my head?

I don't know? What did you do? She asked confused.

How is it my fault!? I can feel your Judgy little attitude coming off from that question!

Damon, you better look it up and fix it and get out of my damn head.

Bonnie shut off her conversation and focused on having a good time with Caroline for the rest of the night.

NEXT DAY

Bonnie woke up groggily and for once she was in her own room. She got up and headed to the bathroom to find a naked Damon shaving his face.

“What the hell are you doing in my bathroom!?” 

“Ahh, Bennett finally slept in her room. We share the bathroom hun bun, it's adjoining.

“Oh no no no no! Why me? Why?” Bonnie exclaimed looking up at the ceiling.

“Bonnie calm down it's not that serious. It's just like the good ole days in the prison world. We could pretend we're a married couple you know and our little baby is on the way. And if I do so say myself you look rather divine my lovely Mrs. Salvatore with baby Salvatore on its way!” Damon said while kissing Bonnie all over her face; then he went to her stomach and started kissing there as well. Bonnie just stood there with crossed arms trying to keep her serious face.

“Da- Damon that tickles. Stop it!”

“Just doing a little role play.” He said innocently. “Ok ok I'll let you take your shower wifey. You need to eat for the baby!” He started laughing again.

“Damon get out now! You're so freaking crazy!” Bonnie said while shoving him out of the bathroom. 

“I'll see you later Mrs. Salvatore,” Damon said before Bonnie shut the door on his face. She put her back to the door and slid down.

“He's such a joke,” Bonnie whispered to herself.

“I heard that,” Damon yelled.

Bonnie chuckled and got up to start her day. After 30 minutes she got out of the bathroom to put on some clothes and headed downstairs where she saw Damon at the stove making finishing his vampcakes and bacon; Caroline and Stefan watching TV on the couch while whispering to each other and laughing.

“Here you go wife,” Damon said placing her plate where she sat.

“Thanks, ugly,” Bonnie said with a wide smile.

“Oh my gosh. Me. Ugly. Then why'd you marry me?” Bonnie started laughing.

“Because of your wonderful personality obviously husband,” Bonnie said playing along. Caroline and Stefan were listening in on their conversation.

“When did y'all get married?” Stefan asked.

“This morning and my wife is having baby Salvatore!” Damon said while rubbing Bonnie's stomach. “Stefan you’re gonna be an uncle!”

“Damon shut up. Guys this is his new tactic to annoy the crap out of me.” Bonnie said while giving Damon an aneurysm.

“Fuck Bonnie. Stop!” He said while clutching his head. After a few minutes, she stopped and started eating her breakfast.

“Act right next time.” 

“Oh shut it Bennett,” Damon said bitterly.

“Last name basis huh Salvatore,” Bonnie said with a smirk and started her day.

2 Weeks Later

“Bonnie are you ok?” Caroline asked after watching Bonnie scarf down her fourth burger at the local food shop.

“Care I'm just hungry! Can I freakin eat in peace!?” Bonnie snapped.

“Bon this is your fourth burger, third milkshake, and fifth fries.”

Bonnie stopped eating and stared at Caroline and started crying.

“Care I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm always hungry because I'm always throwing up and I'm thirsty all the fucking time, I’m getting fat as a cow and my magic has been acting up a lot and sometimes I don’t really think I have full control over it” Bonnie's voice started cracking. 

“Bonnie,” Caroline said while hugging her. “We'll figure it out. We always figure it out. Ok, babe? And maybe you should lay off the food, I think that’s the reason that you’re gaining these pounds.”

“Yea ok Care. Thank you. Maybe I should start watching what I eat” Bonnie said. After a while, Bonnie started feeling a familiar feeling. “I don't feel so good,” Bonnie said while clutching her stomach and running to the bathroom to throw up what she just ate. Caroline ran right behind her and witnessed Bonnie throwing up once again. After a minute she stopped and looked up at Caroline with tears in her eyes.

“Bon I think I know what’s wrong,” Caroline said.

“Really!” 

“I think you’re preg-.” Before Caroline could finish her statement a strong wind came out of nowhere and Bonnie disappeared in thin air,

“Bon? Bonnie!?” Caroline said while looking around for the girl that was just sitting there. 

BREAK

Bonnie jolted with panic and looked around. She was in her bed. 

“We’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” A voice said.

Bonnie turned around and saw Damon sitting next to her bed.

“What happened?”

“I should be asking you that question. Caroline said you disappeared in the bathroom even though I don't even know why you guys were in the bathroom.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Well, she found you on the roof, passed out with a protective bubble shield or something around you which she couldn’t get through.”

“So how did I end up here?”

“Caroline called Stefan but he couldn’t get through that barrier bubble thing and then they called the almighty Damon Salvatore and I got through the barrier.”

“What is going on?”

“That’s what I want to know Bonnie. For weeks it was reading each other’s minds and now these protective barriers around you that only I can pass. And Caroline’s been telling me that you feel sick all the time and have been throwing up.”

“I think it’s just the flu or something.”

“Yea I doubt that completely.”

“I think you should go to the doctors.”

“Damon I don’t need doctors ok I just want some rest and something to drink.”

“Nope I’ve been watching you and you haven’t been getting better at all.”

“Fine let’s go then!”

DOCTOR’S OFFICE

Bonnie and Damon headed to the hospital and went to see a doctor there so they could see what was wrong with her.

“Ok Ms. Bennett, there’s nothing wrong with you at all. You’re actually perfectly healthy. You just need some rest.”

“Are you sure Doctor?”

“Positive.”

Damon got up and compelled the man to tell them the truth.

“Ms. Bennett is actually showing symptoms of pregnancy but we checked and there’s no sign of any life form inside of her. We don’t know what’s wrong with her at all, we have never seen anything like it.”

“Leave” Damon compelled him.

“What the hell is going on with you Bonnie?”

“I don’t fucking know Damon!”

“Let’s go home now.” As soon as the words left Damon's lips they were instantly in the beach house while Stefan was already trying to attack them but the barrier bubble automatically went up and protected them against Stefan. Stefan vamped straight into the barrier and was punched back into the wall. Caroline came downstairs and saw what was going on,

“Shit, I think that was me but I didn’t do anything and I don’t know how to drop this barrier,” Bonnie said while looking around.

“You good Stef?” Damon asked.

“Yea.”

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie said.

“It’s ok.”

“Do you know how to drop the barrier?” Caroline asked.

“I don’t even know how to put it up on free will, how would I know how to drop it,” Bonnie said. She put her hand towards the barrier but it wouldn’t budge.

“I mean I’m the one who broke it the first time so maybe I can do it again,” Damon said. He started to walk out the barrier with no problems whatsoever. When Damon was fully out the barrier fell.

“What the hell,” Caroline said.

“I think when Bonnie is in some sort of danger is left unprotected a shield comes up. And it comes down only for Damon. But why only Damon though?” Stefan said.

“Because of the baby! The baby only trusts Damon to protect Bonnie. That’s so freaking cute” Caroline blurted.

“What baby!?” Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan asked at the same time.

“That’s the only thing that makes sense guys. She eats everything she finds, she’s throwing up and nauseated all the time. Plus her magic is going crazy because she has a baby witch or warlock messing with her magic. Oh and she’s always saying she’s thirsty right?” Caroline said. She vamped to the kitchen and got a blood bag and poured it into a cup and came back, “I have a theory. Drink this Bonnie.”

Bonnie rushed to the blood and drank it. But it didn’t last long and she rushed to the bathroom and threw the blood back up. After cleaning her mouth she came back to another cup that smelled more appealing than the first. She drank it and it satisfied her for a few minutes until she rushed to the bathroom. The same thing happened with the third cup.

“Caroline, what the hell was that?” Bonnie asked when she came back.

“Well, the first one was human blood. I thought it was gonna last but it obviously didn’t so I put my blood in it. It managed to sit for a minute and you threw it up so the third cup was full of Stefan’s blood and that lasted a good 5 minutes. So now it’s time for Damon's blood.” Caroline said while handing Bonnie the cup of Damon's blood. Bonnie took a sip of the blood and it had a different taste than the rest. It tasted astronomical. She downed the whole thing and wanted more. No, she needed more of his blood. Bonnie rushed towards Damon and got her fangs out without even casting a spell for it. She immobilized Damon and started sucking him dry.

“Bonnie!” Stefan and Caroline said while vamping towards the two but were blasted back by the barrier that appeared out of nowhere.

“Bonnie!” Damon grunted out gripping her shoulders. He was starting to lose consciousness.

“Bon you’re killing him. Stop!” Caroline yelled but Bonnie was in a blood trance for only Damon's blood.

“Bon,” Damon said weakly while sliding down the wall. After a few minutes, Damon passed out on the floor. Bonnie’s mouth was covered with blood and her fangs were turned back into regular teeth. She looked at Stefan and Caroline and blacked out.

“Do you hear that Stefan?” Caroline said while staring at the 2 unconscious people on the floor in a barrier.

Stefan listened closely and heard it.

“Heartbeats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s going on with Bonnie? Obviously, you guys know half of what is going on. 
> 
> Wooooooooooo!!! Finally an update. I’m sorry it took this long and I’m sorry it’s shorter than other chapters but I’ll try and write more. Please tell me what you guys think of it in a review, I read them all and take in consideration how the next chapter will go. See yall next update


	6. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some witchy influences in this chapter :) Look out for the familiar face in this chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been so FREAKING busy. Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it and it makes me happy af to see that y'all are feeling the story. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and please leave a review. This picks up right where we left off. Enjoy!   
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to TVD; I just own the story!! Please leave a like and a review if you’ve enjoyed my story and to comment on some things you would like to see in the story!! Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

“Do you hear that Stefan?” Caroline said while staring at the 2 unconscious people on the floor in a barrier.

Stefan listened closely and heard it.

“Heartbeats.”

RESUME:

“I told you she was pregnant!” Caroline said.

“Do you think that they'll be ok?” Stefan asked.

“I don't know. We can't do shit, the baby won't let us obviously.” Caroline said.

“What do you mean the baby won't let us?” 

“Come on Stefan keep up, I already explained that the witch or warlock baby is protecting Bonnie and only trusts Damon. That baby is smart I go to say. He or she gets it from Bonnie.” Caroline said proudly.

“So we'll have to wait till they regain consciousness.” 

“Yup! In the meantime how about we talk about the whole Veronika thing.” Caroline said turning to Stefan with her glacial eyes. 

“What's to talk about?” Stefan asked while trying to find other things to do to change the subject.

“Well for starters this was a trip I won off a bet that you wanted to tag along too and you had the audacity to not only bring yourself but that little slut here just to make me jealous. Well, are you happy!?”

“Happy about what?”

“Making me feel like I have to compete for you all the damn time Stefan. I'm tired of all the pain I feel while looking at you with her. It makes me so freaking frustrated like I want to snap your neck. Do you not understand that I'm over here thinking that you want to start a serious relationship with me but every time I turn around you’re tongue is deep down her throat sucking her face off!” Caroline exclaimed. Stefan stared at her for a while then cleared his throat to speak.

“Carol-” Stefan started only for Caroline to interrupt.

“You know Bonnie and I made a bet to confess to the guy that we love but guess what I'm too scared to tell you this because there’s too much at stake. We can't ever go back once we start a relationship, and you do a whole lot of nothing to reassure me. I'm in love with you Stefan, I've always been in love with you. You make me happy and laugh when I'm mad and I hate it because you're my weakness. I get freaking butterflies in my stomach every time I see you and it's freaking irritating to me because last time I felt like this I got my heart shattered in millions of pieces! I’m afraid to love you and I’m afraid to lose you.” Caroline finished with a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

“Caroline you know I love you, I just wasn't sure if you even liked me back. You shut me off every time I approach the subject of being more than friends! How do you think that makes me feel? It makes me feel rejected every time so you're not the only one who has feelings Little Miss Sunshine. You’re always thinking that the world revolves around you and your feelings alone, but it doesn’t Care.” Stefan said 

Caroline stared at him analyzing his words. “I can't do this Stefan ok, I really like you and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't want things to be awkward if it doesn't work out in the end.”

“Don't knock something before you try it, Care.” With that Stefan left the room.

“Damn it!” Caroline yelled. She started pacing around the room ready to punch a wall out when she saw movement coming from inside the bubble. She vamped towards it but was careful not to touch it. Bonnie woke up with a gasp and was frantically looking around in a panic. 

“What the hell happened!? Why is the bubble here?” She looked next to her and saw Damon unconscious and bloody. “Damon! Caroline what happened!?” Bonnie said with tears in her eyes. “Whoever did this to him, I'll rip their throat out.” She said her mood switching to different emotions by the second.

“Bonnie calm down, please. Stefan” Caroline yelled. “She's awake.”

“Is Damon awake?” Stefan asked after vamping into the room.

“You did this, didn't you? You couldn’t stand your brother so you decide to kill him” Bonnie accused whipping her head around to face him. “Guess what Stefan, I'll kill you as well!” Bonnie promised while attempting to get out the barrier but found that she couldn't. She started to use her magic to break the barrier the lights started to flicker and the fireplace lit up but the barrier didn’t budge. Bonnie glanced up at them and started chanting in Latin and looked directly at Stefan until he collapsed to the floor holding his head screaming.

“Bonnie! What the hell! Stefan didn't do it.” Caroline yelled from her corner

“You're just saying that to protect him aren't you since you're so in love with him!” Bonnie yelled while staring intently at Stefan.

“Bonnie I’m pretty sure you're pregnant, you're mood swings are kicking in earlier than expected. Damon is fine, I think, you just took a lot of blood from him and he passed out. He’s not dead Bon, just wake him up.” Caroline said calmly. While Bonnie turned to Damon, Stefan passed out from the pain. Bonnie kneeled next to Damon and touched his head.

“Excitare!” Damon shot up with a blinding pain in his neck. 

“What the fuck Bonnie! Why'd you bite me!” Damon groaned while sitting up

“I did that?” Bonnie asked shocked that she would do that to the guy she loves.

“Yes! Do you not remember?” Damon exclaimed.

“No I don't,” Bonnie said with tears forming in her eyes. “I’m sorry Damon, I didn’t mean to do that. I understand if you hate me. It’s all my fault that you got hurt. I should just leave and not come back. I’m too much of a pain here.”

“Bonnie what the hell are you talking about. First, I don’t hate you, I’m just upset that’s all. Second, you aren’t going anywhere. Just calm down, I’m a vampire, I heal quickly.”

“Now that we gave these apologies, Damon touch the barrier and drop it so we can get some blood in Stefan. I’m actually worried, he shouldn’t even be passed out, Bonnie didn’t hurt him that long unless it wasn’t only Bonnie’s powers hurting him.” Caroline asked worriedly looking at Stefan’s unconscious form.

Damon got up while helping Bonnie up in the process.

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.”

Damon proceeded to touch the barrier to let them free. As soon as he touched it the barrier disappeared. They walked towards Stefan and looked at his unconscious body. Caroline went to get some blood for Stefan and Damon fixed his body upright to prepare him for the blood. Bonnie looked at him and started speaking in Latin once again.

“Et virtute, ut in re ego te ingredi” Stefan shot up with his vamp face and vamped towards the blood bag in Caroline's hands.

“Bonnie what did you say?” Damon and Caroline asked with a shocked look on their faces.

“I don’t know! It just came out of my mouth. I don’t even know what those words mean. I just felt bad for hurting him and I started talking.” Bonnie said flabbergasted. 

“Well Stefan is up and Bonnie’s definitely pregnant, what’s the gameplan?” Caroline said nonchalantly.

“Wait, what!?” Damon asked loudly.

“Damon, stop talking and listen for a second,” Caroline said. Damon focused his ears and heard a faint heartbeat in the room.

“Is there someone else in the house?” 

“No dumb ass listen closely.”

Damon listened for the heartbeats again and tried to find where it was coming from. He looked at Bonnie and then to her stomach.

“What the hell!? Bonnie how are you pregnant! Vampires can't procreate! Wait were you cheating on me!?” Damon asked utterly confused.

“How the hell am I supposed to know Damon. Do I look this kind of thing up on the Internet? And you accuse me of cheating on you!? Me of all fucking people! I should rip your fucking head off right now and feed it to a pack of werewolves. I should just call Tyler up right now and tell him to bring his friends so they can devour you!” Bonnie screamed at Damon. Everyone remained quiet; She looked around to shocked faces at her outburst. “What are you guys looking at!? He’s the one who disrespected me, the mother of his UNBORN CHILD. And so you all see how I’m being treated.” Bonnie yelled and then started crying uncontrollably. 

“She’s sensitive right now. It actually is pretty scary how all of these symptoms are appearing so fast.” Caroline said to the guys. She turned to Bonnie and tried to soothe and calm her down. 

“Care how do you know all these things anyway?” Stefan asked while watching dumbstruck as Caroline calmed a sobbing Bonnie.

“By doing research on it, it’s not that hard Stefan. Which you guys should do since you’re just standing there being useless.” 

“You know what?” Bonnie asked suddenly. “I don’t want to be here with Damon anymore, seeing his face makes me angry all the time. I want to leave Caroline.” With that said, Bonnie touched Caroline and disappeared in thin air. 

“What the hell just happened?” Damon exclaimed looking around for where they went.

“You pissed off a pregnant witch that’s in love with you and she took her best friend with her and now we have to find both girls. Which by the way is going to be the most difficult thing to do because she definitely does not want to be found. Thanks, Damon.” Stefan said while pulling out his phone to call Caroline. 

“Shit.”

“What is it?”

“I’m gonna be a father!” Damon said with the biggest smile on his face. 

“I’m gonna be an uncle!” Stefan said while going in for a hug.

“Awe, brotherly love,” Bonnie said sarcastically while watching the two brothers hug.

“Bonnie! Where’d you come from!?” Stefan exclaimed looking around for Caroline.

“I felt really sick when I left so I went everywhere but I still felt sick everywhere I went. So I decided to come back and I feel a lot better.” Bonnie said while she walked towards the kitchen. 

“Bonnie just a few questions. One, where’d you go you were literally gone for five minutes and two, where’s Caroline?” Stefan asked.

“Well, I went around the world because I wanted to get as far away from Damon as I could and to find some good food but my stomach wasn’t sitting well so I came back but I think I dropped off Caroline somewhere because I wanted to race her back here so she should be here any minute now.” With that, Bonnie went into the kitchen and started looking for some food. A minute later Caroline came barging through the door soaking wet and leaves all over her.

“Hey guys, I assume Bonnie is here. I’m gonna take a shower and sleep if that’s cool with y’all.” With that Caroline was gone and up the stairs.

“What the hell happened?” Stefan said to no one in particular.

“I would like to know as well, little brother.”

“I’ll talk to Care, you try and talk to Bonnie and try not to piss her off, alright?”

“Whatever.” Damon turned to go find his little witch.

Damon walked in the kitchen to see food floating around and Bonnie having the time of her life eating each and everything until she saw Damon. All the food fell and she rushed towards Damon and started kissing him and grinding her body on him.

“Damon I want you to fuck me right now,” Bonnie whispered into his ears seductively.

“Bonnie we can’t just have sex, we gotta talk,” Damon put his hands on her shoulder to push her back a little.

“So you don’t wanna have sex with me, is that what it is?” Bonnie suddenly stopped and said.

“Let’s not Bon, we have to talk about the little baby inside your beautiful body.” 

“There’s a baby inside of me Damon! Oh my God!” Bonnie changed the subject abruptly.

“How is this even possible?”

“There’s a little me and you growing inside me, I’m going to be a mom,” Bonnie said with tears in her eyes and her mind started going a mile a minute. “I’m acting crazy. What if I end up like my mother? What if I’m not a good mother Damon?”

“Bonnie Sheila Bennett, you’ll be the perfect mother ok. You are a beautiful, powerful witch that I’m proud to call the mother of my child. Our kid is going to be so lucky to have the most good looking parents ever. Our child is going to be a masterpiece Bonnie and we are gonna do great. If it’s me and you then we can do anything. You’re my Bonica-Magica, I love you.” Damon said.

“I love you to Peter Pessimist,” Bonnie said while laughing.

“You sucked with nicknames back then and you don’t even bother changing the nickname. I’m hurt, at least try my lover.” Damon said while grinning.

“I’m too tired to do that Damon, I honestly just want to sleep,” Bonnie said while yawning.

“Ok milady let’s go to bed, I’m exhausted and we have to call some people up to check if everything is ok with our baby and with you. I’m going to contact a few supernatural doctors and we’ll go from there.”

“Baby you’re talking too much, the baby and I just want to sleep in your bed.”

“What’s wrong with yours?” Damon asked jokingly. Bonnie stared at him for a second and was gone in a flash. Damon chuckled and vamped to his room to find Bonnie changed and in her favorite fluffy oreo onesie looking like so adorable.

“You honestly look so fucking adorable right now, I need to take a picture to savor this moment,” Damon said while pulling his phone out to take several pictures of the love of his life.

“Baby after my little photoshoot could you make me some of your pancakes and can I get some hot cocoa, I’m freezing,” Bonnie asked while posing for each picture Damon took. After Damon finished the mini photoshoot he vamped back to the kitchen to whip up some pancakes for Bonnie. After a while, he went back to their room to see Bonnie watching a movie cuddled up in his bed. He couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful than her.

“Here you go babe, a vamp cake for my queen.”

“Damon you’re gonna make me cry. You’re being so sweet even though I’m so bossy. These mood swings are really uncontrollable. I don’t know why though.”

“Probably because of the vampire part of the baby. I’m a little worried why you’re feeling cold in the Caribbean but I’ll talk to my contacts. By the way, you need to drink some blood so the baby doesn’t drain you. How do you want it?” Damon asked.

“I want it in my hot cocoa,” Bonnie said with a serious face.

“You serious?”

“I am 100% serious right now Damon,” Bonnie said while handing her cup to Damon

“Alright.” Damon slit his wrist and let his blood drip into Bonnie's drink until the wound healed. Bonnie drank the cocoa while moaning because it was so good. Damon went to take a shower while she was eating. After she finished she ate the vampcakes with a lot of whip cream. Bonnie snapped her fingers and the plate disappeared. After ten more minutes Damon came out of the bathroom in his PJs.

“I’m ready to sleep now, Damon. I can’t sleep without you smothering me.”

“I knew you didn’t mind it, you were just putting on a facade.” Damon put the TV on and turned the volume down to the way Bonnie likes it and cuddled up with Bonnie. 

“I love you, Damon Giuseppe Salvatore.” 

“I love you to Bonnie Sheila Bennett.”

They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. 

Next Morning:

“Do not wake them up Stefan, they look so adorable,” Caroline said.

“Caroline, there is a protective bubble around them and we need to start researching things about this pregnancy, It could be really dangerous. This is not your regular hybrid by being bitten. This is a natural hybrid birth which is next to impossible since vampires are not able to procreate.” Stefan said.

“You’re right.” Caroline and Stefan proceeded to wake the lovebirds without getting hurt. While sleeping Bonnie turned her body and Caroline gasped. 

“What is it Care?” Stefan whispered.

“Bonnie already has a very visible baby bump. This pregnancy is going a lot faster than I expected.” When an alarm went off Bonnie shot out the bed unable to get out the bubble.

“What the fuck is this? What are you guys doing here and why are you screaming”?” Bonnie asked while shaking Damon to wake up to let her out.

“Bon we were whispering.”

“It sounded like you we screaming, I’m sorry.” Bonnie apologized and decided to transport herself out of the bubble but it didn’t work. “I need to use the bathroom but I can’t because Damon won’t wake up and this baby won’t let me. Damon, wake up!”

With that Damon vamped out of the bubble and back into the baby. The bubble disappeared in the and Bonnie went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“Ummm Bonnie there’s someone downstairs who needs to talk to you by the way,” Stefan said.

“And who is it?”

“Lucy.” 

Bonnie’s face lit up with joy and she ran down to see her cousin Lucy pacing the floor with a worried expression on her face. As soon as she sensed Bonnie she stopped pacing and asked one question.

“What in the hell is going on with you?”

“What?”

“Bon, I have never felt this much Bennett magic coming from one person. So who the hell got you knocked up Bonnie? And it better not be the vampire boyfriend because that is honestly impossible and forbidden.” Lucy said.

“Lucy what do I do?.” Bonnie stated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the likes and subscribers. I really appreciate everyone’s support and feedback on this story. Look out for my other story called Let’s Call A Truce, it’ll be coming soon on this platform. Please leave a review, I love reading them. Well, the nice ones.  
> Exitare - Awaken  
> Et virtute, ut in re ego te ingredi -Let the energy that I took re-enter you


	7. The Slaughter of The Half-Breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I’m back and I’m sorry for being so late in this update. To catch y’all up, it’s been a month since our summer vacation with the gang and things have taken an unexpected life-changing turn. Unexpected faces have popped up and our friends are in for a rocky ride. The story takes place right where it left off. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment!!   
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to TVD; I just own the story!! Please leave a like and a review if you’ve enjoyed my story and to comment on some things you would like to see in the story!! Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

Previously  
“Ummm Bonnie there’s someone downstairs who needs to talk to you by the way,” Stefan said.

“And who is it?”

“Lucy.” 

Bonnie’s face lit up with joy and she ran down to see her cousin Lucy pacing the floor with a worried expression on her face. As soon as she sensed Bonnie she stopped pacing and asked one question.

“What in the hell is going on with you?”

Bonnie paused in her tracks. “What?”

“Bon, I have never felt this much Bennett magic coming from one person. So who the hell got you knocked up Bonnie? And it better not be the vampire ex of yours because that is literally impossible and strictly forbidden.” Lucy firmly stated.

“Lucy what do I do?.” Bonnie stated.  
Now  
Bonnie was admiring her barely-there bump in the bathroom mirror after she finished using the bathroom. It’s only been about a month and she’s already showing. She reached to rub it when she was startled by a knock on the door.

“Hey Bon, are you ok in there?” Caroline asked 

Bonnie pulled her shirt down and adjusted herself together before she opened up the door with a strained smile on her face.

“Yea Care, I’m fine. Just mentally preparing for the buttload of information in under a few minutes.” Bonnie opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. 

“That’s perfectly normal hun, just relax, we got this. With any situation that we face, Team Baroline can and will handle it, right?” Caroline asked awaiting a fist bump.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before she connected her fist against hers “ You’re right”.

They walked back towards the living room where everyone settled in waiting to hear what brought dear Lucy in. Caroline decided to have a seat near the closest exit while Stefan sat near the kitchen exit. Lucy sat on the couch in front of Damon. Damon was on a couch by himself when Bonnie scanned the room. She decided to sit where her whole being felt weirdly right. She settled in underneath Damon’s arm while he pulled her in close unconsciously scenting each other. Lucy cleared her throat and started talking.

“Bonnie, I’m gonna be honest with you. I have no fucking idea what possessed you to even consider a vampire for a life mate. You should have been taught the proper ways of a witch but you were warped by these abominations. That’s why we don’t mate with the likes of your disgusting kind.” She glared at all the vampires in the room with disgust.

All of a sudden, a burst of flames appeared out of nowhere making a ring around Lucy and slowly pressing her and the searing heat in. Lucy immediately started choking on the smoke that was gathering up. 

Everyone turned shocked eyes to Bonnie to see her calmly staring at Lucy like it is just the two of them there in a trance.

“Bonnie, what’s happening?!” Caroline yelled over at Bonnie while staring at the closing ring of fire around Lucy.

To everyone else, it looked like nothing but a conversation, but in Bonnie’s mind, she’s paralyzed her cousin and easily focused herself into her mind. Bonnie telepathically reaches into her cousin’s mind to relay a very clear message to her.

“That wasn’t so nice of you to say of my family cousin. You come to my house and disrespect me and my children! I will not tolerate you calling them abominations much as humans do. To them, we are all abominations, witches, vampires, werewolves, faeries, and hybrids. I’m done with the shade and you will tell us everything you know about this and answer every single question of mine. Do you understand Lucy Bennett?”

Bonnie finally released her strict hold for her to answer the question, much like a form of compulsion.

“Yes!” Lucy strangled through the smoke while the air finally cleared and the fire ring ceased to exist. Lucy started coughing for some oxygen to properly breathe again.  
Bonnie gasped as she finally came back to herself and she looked scarily uncontrollable and wild at the moment like anything she’d touch could burst into flames. This pregnancy is starting to seem like 10x harder than a regular one with Bonnie’s emotions are all over the place and scarily unstable and almost too powerful. That’s when Damon decided to diffuse the situation.

“I think we should take a break for right now while everyone cools off and catches their breath,” Damon suggested while standing up and giving his hand out for Bonnie to grab on to. 

“No! The faster we get her to talk, the faster she can leave”, Bonnie started her usual downward spiral and abruptly stood up and faced Damon with newfound energy. “I refuse to spend another-”

“Bonnie”, Damon interrupted with a certain dominance to his voice. Bonnie looked at Damon with all of the fight that she was willing to muster up, their eyes fought for dominance until Bonnie averted her eyes from Damons in submission.

“Fine. I’ll wait for you in the kitchen” With that she turned and left.

Then Damon turned to the other 3. “Brother, you and Caroline keep an eye on the Bennett witch while I check on my little witch”. 

“Got it” Stefan said

KITCHEN

Damon walks into the kitchen to see his little witch sitting on the island table eating a sandwich and chips with some lemonade. 

“You know Bon if this unstable magic and your pregnancy hormones keep doing what it’s currently doing then we’re definitely gonna have to come up with some rules. You’ll burn yourself and the babies out,” Damon said as he grabbed some chips from her plate.

“I wonder who’s fault that is.” Bonnie bit back as she violently chewed on some chips.

“And please enlighten me on who,” Damon smirked.

“Damon, you’re lifeless sperm somehow got me magically pregnant, which causes me to go through an accelerated pregnancy and have a scary boost of magic. So yea I can positively say, it’s your own damn fault.” Bonnie calmly said and resumed eating her mini lunch.

“I didn’t hear you have any objections during the moment now did I,” Damon said while remembering the current surprise of their mating.

“I did not lover boy.” Bonnie seductively said while lustfully eyeing her….her whatever. Baby daddy, boyfriend, husband, who knows and who cares. She stood up to reach his ears and whispered, “Only you know how to make my body scream with pleasure daddy.” Bonnie whispered in Damon’s ears.

“Fuckk little witch, you know there are two other vampires in this household and one witch who, might I add is a Bennett witch.” Damon stayed through gritted teeth while gripping Bonnie’s thighs to keep her from full out grinding on him.

“I don’t care about anyone but you and our babies daddy.” Bonnie firmly stated while rubbing into his neck.

“Babies!?” Damon asked incredulously pulling Bonnie an arm’s length away to fully examine his mama witch.

“Yes, babies, as in plural. You knocked me up really well husband.” Bonnie teased and promptly took her plate and put it in the sink. Damon slid behind her and snaked a hand gently to her hair and firmly gripped it while holding her arms behind her back.

“Ahh…. Daddy” Bonnie moaned while arching her back for more

“My slutty little witch needs to relearn a lesson on behaving properly,” Damon stated quietly in her ears. “Silence the room and lock the doors.” 

“Obmutescere ostium clausum cubiculum.” Bonnie chanted obeying Damon’s order.

“Now that everything is set, get in your position for me baby girl,” Damon commanded happily settling in his chair.

“Yes, Daddy” Bonnie was hornier than usual and did exactly what her Daddy asked of her. She went over Daddy’s lap with the pillow under her stomach and already had her ass up and ready for the first spanking.

“You seem a little too eager Bon Bon. This shouldn’t even be considered a punishment for you since you love it so much.”

All Bonnie could do was moan at the beautiful feeling to come. Getting spanked was one of the best things to receive from only him. At this point, it should be used as a reward.

“How much do you think you deserve for that fiasco you put on out there?” Damon casually asked while stretching his wrist out.

“If you really think about it, I deserve none because what she said was rude Damon,” Bonnie replied with a buttload of sass.

“Tsk tsk, wrong answer Bon. You need to learn how to take full responsibility for your part in certain situations. You’re getting 50 swats today. Right now we’ll do 20 and you cannot come until the last spank. The rest of the 30 will be done after our guest leaves. Understood?”

She eagerly nodded waiting for Damon to proceed with her punishment already.

“Ah ah, I need a verbal response.”

“I understand sir.”

“Good,” Damon said with a mischievous smile. “The first 10 will be at regular speed and the last 10 will be at an accelerated speed. Do you remember your safeword?”

“Yea, it’s triskele”

“Very good little witch. Start counting.”

With that Damon showed no mercy while proceeding to the punishment with her first slap against her ass. 

“One” Bonnie moaned out.

Slap

“Ahh..two” Bonnie panted out.

Slap

“Three.” 

Slap!

“Fuckkk Daddyyy” Bonnie moaned out 

“Don’t make us start over. What number?” Damon sternly asked 

“Four, Daddy,” Bonnie said 

By the time Bonnie voiced out a watery ten, Damon paused and started massaging and kneading her ass to soothe it a bit. “You’re doing so well baby. Now, all we have to do is ten vamp speed and you’ll be done for now. Are you ready?” Damon asked sweetly.

Bonnie’s eyes were blurred with unused tears as she looked into Damon’s eyes. “Daddy, may I please come during the rest? I’ve taken it so good for you and you said I could.” Bonnie begging made Damon even harder and he granted her wish to come. After 10 vamp sped hits, Bonnie came on the 9th one and lay limp over Damon’s lap catching her breath. 

“I should fuck you right here since you desperately look like you need it but we have people to talk to for our important people,” Damon said with a hungry gleam in his eye.

“But Daddy, you’re still hard,” Bonnie whined.

“It’s fine, the faster she’s gone the faster you’re back in bed and the faster all of you can rest.”

“Okay,” Bonnie got off of Damon and fixed herself back up while magically cleaning up the kitchen and herself. 

“After all of this, your spellcasting will also be put on a limit mama witch. I can’t have you exerting yourself” With that Damon adjusted himself and left the kitchen while Bonnie stayed and collected herself.

BREAK

After everyone settled back down in their original seats. Lucy began telling them the information that they will need in regards to the hybrid.

“This has only happened one time far back in our bloodline and even that wasn’t clear on what really happened. All I know is that that moment changed our bloodline forever. Does anyone else know that you’re pregnant?”

“No, Caroline literally figured it out a day or two ago. What do you mean centuries ago? This has happened before?” Bonnie asked incredulously.

“I don’t know all the details, but I know someone who might,” Lucy said hesitantly. “But you’re not gonna like it and I know damn well your boyfriend is not gonna like it at all.”

Damon's head whipped up from admiring Bonnie’s stomach. “If there is any potential at harming them both, then we’re not doing this.” Damon angrily stated.

“She is a witch, there is always a danger in doing any spells, powerful or not, pregnant or not. If we want any information on if she’ll even survive the pregnancy then we have no other choice” Lucy retorted 

“Bonnie is not simply a powerful vessel of magic to be doing this kind of thing as if it is simple. She’s pregnant and from the thousands of years that I’ve been on this Earth, I can tell you that stress is not good for pregnant women.” Damon said matter of factly while crossing his arms. “With that being said, Lucy, it was beautiful having you here and we’ll give you a call if we need you.”

“What do you mean if we need you!?” Lucy furiously stood and asked. “Bonnie has no choice but to do this spell or we won’t know what already awakened from this or who’s on their way. We need to this spell soon and we need to start getting the necessary materials together to make it happen. We have till the end of this week to make this work or we’ll have to waste another month!”

“This does not seem so ideal in my opinion.” Stefan put in while getting up and walked towards Bonnie and Damon. “We have no idea how this ritual will affect the baby and Bonnie. It seems to be risky.”

“And how do we know you’re not tryna hurt the baby? ” Caroline asked. “I mean, aren't you the one who said that Vamps are ‘abominations? Why should we trust you?” 

“That child, regardless of its paternity, is a Bennett. Blood protects blood. Bonnie is my little cousin and despite what you might all think, I love her and will never attempt to harm her. I will never try to harm the child and even if I attempted to, harm will only come to me. You see, Bennett’s blood is very different than other witch families. Once we know the full story, then we’ll know what to do next.”

“What do I have to do?” Bonnie surprised everyone by asking.

Damon furiously turned to her quickly and ready to fight Bonnie fully on this. Bonnie held her hand up before he could get a breath out and telepathically spoke to him while everyone else was staring between them.

“Damon, please. I trust her. I know you don’t but please trust me. I will make sure the babies won’t get hurt no matter what this ritual calls for.”

“And who’ll make sure you’ll be alright Bonnie? This could be dangerous and put all three of your lives in danger. I can not and will not accept that Bonnie.” 

“The babies will make sure I’m alright Damon. If you haven’t pieced it together, I’m indestructible at the moment. The babies will protect me, Damon. I’m not saying yea, let’s do this right now without knowing what kind of harm that puts all of us in. I just want to at least see if I can get information as safely as possible. That's it.”

“Fine,” Damon said out loud to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and kissed him on the cheek and gave her full attention to Lucy.

“What?” Lucy, Caroline, and Stefan turned to both of them and asked simultaneously

“What’s the spell and I need all information on it or we won’t discuss actually doing it, got it?” Damon eyed Lucy skeptically.

“Yes. The spell is old and original because it was a dire emergency for our ancestors.  
We have to summon them and speak to The Wolf Bennett to get the true story of the Slaughter of the Half-Breed.” Lucy said quietly while staring off in space.

“Wait, the one about Qetsiyah’s granddaughter?!” Bonnie questioned. “Grams used to read that to me before bed. She said it was just a fairytale story”.

“That’s a very disturbing bedtime story for a child,” Caroline stated uncomfortably

“The one and only. We have to summon them soon because that baby is growing more powerful by the second and it also does not help that you’re one of the most powerful and unstable witches to ever live.” Lucy said with a bitter smile. 

“Who is The Wolf Bennett?” Stefan asked.

Bonnie started, “Qetsiyah was one of the most powerful ones and her son Evander was also very powerful.”

“Her granddaughter was the most powerful witch of all time. She was beautiful and greatly favored by mother nature herself. Her name was Asena Bennett, The Wolf Bennett. She possessed great power from her Wiccan side and her unknown father’s side.” Lucy explained.

“Wait, so the Queen of the Wolves could be real?” Bonnie warily asked.

“She could be but I don’t fully know, this is why the spell must be done. We have no idea what the truth is.” Lucy answered

“Ok so let’s get this started,” Bonnie said eagerly to get this over with.

“Well first we can’t summon them until the full moon, but for now let’s wait till the full moon so we can hear the actual story. We’ll need all our strength for this spell so first things first, how far along are you?” Lucy asked switching the subject

“Well no, I have no clue yet since everything has been happening so fast and the doctor couldn’t even seem to see the baby and I don’t even know what our next steps for this baby even is,” Bonnie said disappointingly.

Caroline overtook the conversation since her favorite topic has finally been brought up. “Well if it’s a baby witch then you should start the name off with a D and if it’s a baby warlo-” Caroline was cut off with a searing pain in her head as she collapsed to the floor. 

“LUCY!! Why are you hurting her!?” Bonnie yelled while countering her magic to Lucy’s but she forgot how powerful she was since Lucy was pinned to the wall with glowing cuffs locking her in place.

“You’re gonna let her call your unborn child by that derogatory term Bonnie?!” Lucy seethed angrily from the wall

“What do you mean derogatory? A warlock?” Caroline asked with her vampire face out trying to calm down and heal. “I thought a warlock was a male witch.” Bonnie let Lucy free and gently landed her down on the floor while taking away the pain she caused her.

“No! A warlock is an archaic derogatory term used by the witch hunters during ‘The Burning Times’ to describe male witches. Warlock actually means “oathbreaker”. A male witch is properly referred to as a witch. We are all witches no matter the gender.” Lucy explained while trying to adjust her clothes back up.

“ I’m sorry Lucy, I didn’t know.” Caroline apologized quietly, her head down in shame. “I didn’t know. I truly apologize.

“It’s fine, I apologize as well for my rash behavior. not everyone is as educated in the history of witches, just please don’t ever use that term, just a witch.” Lucy said while trying to reel in her anger back in.

“Ok so while we’re waiting for this full moon, Lucy go with Caroline to get all of the materials needed for the spell, and please pick up some prenatal vitamins. Get some groceries that will go well for a vampires’ diet so Bonnie can get properly nourished.” Damon stated and handed Caroline his credit card. He turned to Bonnie and asked, “Bon, would you like anything from the store?”

“All of Reese’s candies that you see Care. Please and thank you!” Bonnie said.

“Got it Bon.” Caroline answered. “Let’s get going Lucy.” With that Caroline and Lucy left the house to go shopping. Damon turns to Stefan and gets him to go start collecting blood bags from the hospitals. With everyone gone, Damon turned to Bonnie and asked her a question.

“Tell me the truth, what’s going on Bon?”

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I’m back and sorry for the late responses and updates. It’s been a hectic couple of years and I’m tryna get back to writing again and finishing off this story. I’ll try to be updating more consecutively and this story has a few updates going on so look out for those.   
> Look out for chapter 8, it is coming soon!! Stay tuned for the story of The Wolf Bennett!!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Leave a comment if you would like :)


	8. Relaxation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talks of the past and just a time for relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people, I hope you all are staying safe wherever you are!!! Get ready for some background history on The Wolf Bennett!! I hope you guys love this chapter and please leave a review, that has been what motivates me to keep on writing these stories. I will definitely be updating more regularly since there is literally nothing to do these days and school is wrapping itself up.

Chapter 8:  
Where we left off  
“Ok so while we’re waiting for this full moon, Lucy, you go with Caroline to get all of the materials needed for the spell, and please pick up some prenatal vitamins. Get some groceries that will go well for a vampires’ diet so Bonnie can get properly nourished.” Damon stated and handed Caroline his credit card. He turned to Bonnie and asked, “Bon, would you like anything from the store?”

“All Reese’s candies that you see Care. Please and thank you!” Bonnie said.

“Got it, Bon,” Caroline answered. “Let’s go then, Lucy.” With that Caroline and Lucy left the house to go shopping. Damon turns to Stefan and gets him to go start collecting blood bags from the hospitals. With everyone gone, Damon turned to Bonnie and asked her a question.

“Tell me the truth, what’s going on Bon?”

RESUME (1 week till the full moon)(Bonnie is over a month pregnant at the moment)  
“Can we go to our room, please? I don’t want to talk out here, the story never had a happy ending and I know my mood swings will be berserk just thinking of it.” Bonnie looked up at Damon.

“Yea, Bonnie, we can go up,” With that, Damon led them up the stairs to their room and they settled on his bed. Damon sat up against the headboard and Bonnie sat in between his legs and rested herself against him.

“Damon, Grams never read me the story for it to be a simple bedtime story but as a warning for me to not mingle with other supernatural creatures. The Slaughter of the Half-Breed was a horrific story and that was with Grams giving me the child-friendly version” Bonnie started 

“Her name was Asena Bennet, a powerful witch and the future Queen of the Wolves. Her father was Evander Bennett the 1st and only son of Quetsiyah Bennet and her other father was Alpha Mavi Velvel of the Velvel pack.”

“Wait, Asena’s parents were both males? How was that even possible?” Damon asked

Bonnie turned to look at Damon with an amused face. “Damon, are you really asking me that? You are a 178-year-old vampire and you’re questioning the possibility of a male giving birth and not a vampire being able to procreate!” Bonnie said with a laugh before turning somber. “Bennett witches are scarily powerful even unintentionally especially when the love is true and pure,”  
“They knew each other since childhood but I wouldn’t say they were childhood friends, in fact, Grams always mentioned how they disliked each other to an extent. Evander and Mavi hated each other since they were kids till college and always had a sense of rivalry between each other. Simple petty things like who can run faster, who can finish their work faster, who could watch the most shows. They were in their own world really, the two families tried to separate them and keep contact to a minimum so they wouldn’t form a bond. I don’t know the details about how they formed their bond and that’s why we need to call upon them to find the real answer. I do know that Mavi had started a mating bond with Evander but both families found out about it. They disapproved of it and forbade them from seeing each other but they were too late. The bond was already formed, and it is supernaturally impossible to break a bond, especially an Alpha-pair bond. If they ever attempted then Evander would have no doubt died with a slight attempt.”

“So I’m going to assume that Evander carried the baby to term then since Alphas can’t get pregnant? Why couldn’t he just use his magic to protect himself?” Damon asked curiously while holding Bonnie and his children close to him.

“You are absolutely right my love. Evander was the one who was pregnant but we don’t know if the baby ever lived or if Evander died. Have you ever noticed how there are rarely any male witches? It’s because their bodies can’t contain magic like a female’s body can. Evander was the 1st boy in centuries of my bloodline to ever survive in this world past 1 month. He was a high-risk child so Quetsiyah was very protective of him and wanted to keep him secluded from the outside world. He was only allowed to use a little bit of his magic or bad things would surely happen and people will come looking.” 

“And I’m just gonna guess that people came and a Slaughter happened,” Damon said while absentmindedly rubbing Bonnie’s showing stomach.

“Yea. Grams glossed over it a lot compared to what Lucy mentioned,” Bonnie paused for a minute and shifted in his hold to face him. “Damon, the ending of this story was not a happy one and that’s with the gruesome parts taken out. That was a warning for all Bennetts who’ve lived and those to come,” Bonnie was looking at Damon like she saw something so horrific and he hated that.

“That’s not going to happen to us, Bonnie! I swear if anything ever happened to you or them then I will rip apart anyone who fucking even thinks about doing something!” Damon stated furiously. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him to soothe him 

“It’s not that simple Damon, this story is so fucked. Grams would freaking throttle me if she were here right now to see me in this similar predicament. There isn’t a law or anything but it is definitely frowned upon when witches hook up with other supernatural creatures. It’s cause for huge conflict and some individuals use that to create powerful beings. It is not outright illegal but it is forbidden. Mavi and Evander were never supposed to even be possible, but they loved each other deeply. It’s what kept Asena and Evander alive throughout the whole birth,”

“So if they hated each other so much how did the mating bond form?” Damon asked

Bonnie started to laugh a bit at that. “Damon, I assure you Grams definitely let 6 years old me know that part of the story. I was not old enough to truly understand the story and actually take it seriously. I literally found out I was a witch at 15 years old, killed my Grams, and I’ve also died multiple times. 

“I’m so fucking sorry Bonnie. Nothing can ever make up for what I put you through. You had no part in killing her. It’s my fault, “Damon familiarity started whenever talk of Grams death came up.

“We’ve been through this Damon. I know you’re sorry for what you all did and I’ve accepted it and forgiven you. I just haven’t forgiven myself yet. I should’ve been stronger and she would not have died Damon. Let’s not talk about that right now, we hashed all that in The Other World. I know you changed, ok?” Bonnie asked looking him in his eyes. She never imagined falling in love with Damon Salvatore of all people but look where fate has gotten her. 

“I know we talked about it Bon but what I did was unforgivable, I still can’t understand how you can even look at me still. I’m a fucking monster Bonnie, I don’t deserve you or these kids,” With that Damon tried to pull away from her but Bonnie gripped him even tighter.

“Damon, I can’t excuse all of the fucked up shit that you’ve done in the past but that doesn’t mean I’ll guilt trip you for those actions. I know you, Damon. We’ve literally been the last two people on an astral plane excluding that sick son of a bitch Kai. We talked about this so fucking much Damon that I’m starting to sound like a broken record. I know who you are and who you wanted to be before you were royally fucked up by one Katherine Pierce. Stop being guilty about what happened and strive for a better tomorrow. There have been so many good things that you’ve already been doing. It won’t cancel out the past, but you’re changing and becoming accountable for your actions. That’s called growth, I’m not the type to coddle you. You know that that’s the only reason we could’ve ever been together. I won’t treat you like a child Damon, you’re literally over 100 years old. You got me fucked up sir,” Bonnie stated heatedly while staring into his eyes the whole time.

“I know we’ve talked about this Bon, but I can’t help but feel guilty. That was the only family who actually gave a fuck about you Bon and I go and ger her fucking killed. The kids could’ve had a great-grandmother to love, I robbed that from you and our kids Bonnie,” Damon stated heatedly.

“You think I don’t know that Damon!!” Bonnie yelled at him. “The guy I fell in love with aided in my Grams death, but guess fucking what Damon. So did I! You think I don’t feel guilty about it but I do Damon. She’ll never see any of the accomplishments that I’ve gained but I know she’s watching over me. We are witches, we live through our bloodlines, we will never be alone and our children will never feel alone. They have Bennett blood in them, the most powerful witches to ever live. They will grow to understand their powers and I won’t bind their powers like mine were. They will grow to be powerful witches and powerful vampires. If they’re our kids, then they’re destined for greatness. Even though our past defines us, it’s how we react to our situations that set the tone for our future. I love you Damon Salvatore and you can’t make me stop okay. I love our movie dates, the disgusting vampcakes you make, the way you always let me win in games, and so much damn more that I can’t even describe. We’re both fucked up individuals and we’ve talked about that. Regardless I love you and you’re my baby daddy so it looks like you’re stuck with me,” Bonnie ended her rant swiftly and turned back to face the TV in the room. She nestled against Damon’s chest tiredly. 

“I love you too Bon,” said Damon while squeezing her close and burying his nose in her neck. “It’s hard when it comes to you, ok? Everyone who I’ve ever been with was nowhere near serious or downright toxic and psychotic. I promise I will do better and be better for you and our babies. You guys are my world,” Damon whispered to her. “I will protect you three with my last dying breath. No one will come near you.”

“I know babe, and you’ve been doing so well. I’m very proud of you by the way hubby.” Bonnie said tiredly while baring more of her neck to Damon. “Most times you’re irritating as hell but for some reason, I like it. We both have trauma that we’re dealing with and we’ll get through it, and we’ll be parents of beautiful twins.” With that, Bonnie slowly fell asleep in the safe arms of Damon.

Damon stared at the top of her head and settled comfortably in their embrace with a smile settled on his face thinking of his babies. Wheels started turning in his head with thoughts of his pregnant witch and their unborn babies. They need to start making plans and first things first are contacting the supernatural doctor to come to look over his witch and. He needs to keep this whole pregnancy under wraps so the wrong attention doesn’t show up. He also needs to start buying supplies for the baby and figure out the actual home life situation that they need to do. He doesn’t even know the gestation period for a werewolf and a witch so he definitely needs to start planning accordingly. They can stay in Aruba forever if they wanted but he’s not sure how Bonnie would like that and if Bonnie didn’t like it then there was absolutely no point. 

“I see you have many thoughts swimming in your head brother,” Stefan stated quietly to not wake the sleeping Bonnie in his brother’s arm. Damon looked up and saw Stefan at the door staring fondly at the two of them cuddled up together. Damon slid from under Bonnie and set her down softly to not alarm her or wake her up accidentally. He kissed the top of her head and her little growing stomach

“We got some work to do Stefan, and they need Uncle Stefan’s mojo,” Damon stated determinedly as soon as the doors were shut and the Vamped down to the kitchen. “I know a little of the story from what Bon Bon told me about and she’s fucking terrified. We gotta get things together and prepare for the baby and whatever information we get from the summoning. She needs to preserve her magic and not overuse it,” Damon stated adamantly.

“I agree, but maybe she needs to use a little to get rid of some of the magic. She’s having twins Damon, twin witches who garner unmeasurable power and also feeds on her blood for survival. This is a dangerous mixture and all that drainage on Bonnie and can fill her with uncontrollable magic that needs an outlet. She’ll combust if all that power is kept in, she needs somewhere where she can stay and freely use her magic with no one accidentally or purposely looking,” Stefan responded already with some plans in mind for their next steps.

“We need Vampire Barbie here to talk and discuss our next steps as well. As soon as they both come back we need to hash out the summoning plan. So I’m guessing you’ve already called her huh?” Damon said while he was rummaging through the fridge for supplies.

You know I had to call her. She’s the only supernatural doctor we haven’t fucked over in the past and is not a blabbermouth, so word won’t get out soon,” Stefan stated “You’re going to have to leave the past in the past with Evie,”

“Ha! that’s hilarious since last time I checked, she had a grudge against me and not the other way around Steffie. But you’re right, she’s the only one we can trust with delicate matters,” Damon started preparing a quick meal for Bonnie. “She’s going to get so pissed when she comes to see this little predicament we’ve placed ourselves in,”

“Dr. Delarosa is a professional and won’t let irrelevant things get in the way of her practice. What you should do is finish making Bonnie’s food and figure out a way to infuse your blood before you tell her that your ex is going to be her doctor,” Stefan said while turning around to a pregnant Bonnie. “Oh shit!! Where the hell did you even come from?” Stefan exclaimed, “I didn’t even hear that she was awake, let alone walking throughout the house. It seems like you have to tell her now. I just heard Care pull up, I’ll go and help them with the groceries. Later ” 

With that Stefan left the kitchen to the two lovebirds to hash out the news. Bonnie just looked at Damon with an expressionless face and just sat at the kitchen island. Damon was staring at her waiting for a reaction to the news of his ex coming but Bonnie did something even weirder. She put her head in her lap and dozed off right there on the kitchen island waiting for her food. 

“Bonnie, I need you to wake up for me,” Damon stated after putting the finishing touches on her meal. He figured that she was probably exhausted and needed some of his blood to be fully aware. He made 2 burgers for her with a side of curly fries and a cup of his blood, he had extra burgers ready for her if she was still hungry. He went to the family room to set up a comfortable spot for her instead of the stools in the kitchen. He turned the TV on and put on her favorite anime, InuYasha, and went to go grab her from the kitchen. When he returned, he found her still sleeping on the table, while the others started carrying in the groceries, and decided to just carry her to the couch.

“Bon, it’s time to wake up and feed yourself and the babies,” Damon whispered and slowly started to rouse Bonnie. She slowly started to wake up and buried herself in his side so she can further go to sleep and let out a muffled, no but Damon was having none of it.  
“Bonnie,” Damon said using his Dom voice, “You need to wake up and eat,”

“But Daddy, I’m hungry for something else,” Bonnie whispered in his ear and went back to burying her face in his neck and straddled him, but Damon was not going to fall into that little trick again. 

Smack!

He smacked her ass causing her to gasp in his neck while holding the back of her neck against his neck. 

“Little witch, don’t think I forgot about the rest of your punishment, don’t add more to it,” Damon said while tightly gripping her neck. “You’re going to sit in my lap while I feed you your lunch and watch your favorite anime, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Bonnie replied and adjusted herself to properly sit in Damon’s lap. She just realized that InuYasha was playing and got engrossed into that while Damon fed her lunch. Stefan, Caroline, and Lucy just about finished setting the groceries away when Caroline came in the room to spot the lovebirds on the coach. She walked up to Bonnie and handed her a bag full of any and all kinds of Resees.

“Damnnn Care, I could fucking kiss you right now. How did you even find the trail mix kind, they rarely sell that one anymore. I could freaking marry you right now, I’m so happy I could cry!!” Bonnie exclaimed and jumped out of Damon’s lap and hugged Caroline with tears running down her face.

“Awwww, you’re so welcome Bonnie. I knew you’d really crave that one and the Easter egg-shaped ones the most. I told you we are literally the perfect match up in all honesty,” Caroline said while hugging her best friend back carefully so she wouldn’t press on her bump. “Don’t forget we’re having a movie night Bon, I don’t know what I want to watch but I’ll narrow it down this time, I swear. This depressing talk of the whole slaughtering can definitely wait till later, you need to relax and not stress yourself out. I’ll go freshen up and be right back,” Caroline said and left to go upstairs to grab a shower leaving the two alone again.

“You can’t eat all of that junk food in one sitting Bonnie,” Damon stated when they let go of their embrace and Bonnie sat back down with her bag of goodies. 

“I know Damon, I already know your little plan to feed me all of the necessary nutrients and that Lucy probably bought all the herbs that I need as well. I also need your blood Damon because your kids are freaking draining me out,” Bonnie stated sassily while settling down and started opening her reeses trail mix but before she could it was snatched from her hand by Damon. He handed her the cup of his blood instead.

“Drink this first. You’re not passing out because you forgot to take some in your system,” Damon said and gave his attention back to the TV to see Kagome bicker with InuYasha for the 5th time since the show started. Bonnie downed the drink in her cup and set it back on the table, she felt like the energy was back in her body again. After getting lost in the show again, they heard someone clear their voice and turned to see Lucy at the entrance staring at them with an unreadable expression on her face. Apparently, all Bennetts are skilled at maintaining a poker face.

“Cousin, I bought everything that is needed for the summoning and also the herbal tea you have to drink every day until you give birth. That is to make sure the babies don’t overpower your magic since there are multiples of them. Do not miss taking a cup a day or you will have to face the consequences and attempt to calm them down. They are Bennetts, sometimes too strong for their body to handle,” Lucy said, looking pointedly at Damon.

“Thank you, Lucy, for helping and coming,” Bonnie said.

“We’re family, I can never leave you on your own. We look out for our own, there is no need for a thank you. I have to go, I need to find the rest of what we need and locate the best spot to do this. I’ll see you tomorrow to fix your herbal tea,” Lucy said and with that, she left out the door.

After a while, Damon spoke up and asked, “How do we know it’s not poisoned to harm our baby?”

Bonnie sighed and reached for her trail mix, “Bennett cannot harm Bennett. If she intentionally or unintentionally harms me or my blood then she will pay the ultimate price. I can assure you Lucy would never hurt me regardless of our differences. Plus my body will literally reject it before it can even be digested. What I really wanna talk about is this Evie person and why I never heard of her,”

MEANWHILE

Caroline got upstairs and headed to her room only to be stopped by Stefan who was standing in front of her door. 

“Are you lost or something or can I just not enter my own room now?” Caroline crossed her arms and asked.m

“Go on a date with me,” Stefan asked bluntly. Caroline stood there staring at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. She walked toward her door expecting Stefan to move but he didn’t budge.

“Stefan, I seriously don’t have for jokes right now. I need to shower and go watch some anime with Bonnie. So please move away from my door,”

“Answer my question,” 

“There’s nothing to answer Stefan. Go on a date with Veronika or something. I don’t have the energy to deal with that,”

“I only ask out people who I have feelings for Caroline,” Stefan said stepping to her and grabbed her hands. “Veronika means nothing Care, she’s not you and can never be you. Caroline, I need you, I only want you. There is literally no one else who can even entertain my mind as you can, please. Just one date, I swear you won’t regret it” Stefan begged 

“Ugh... fine!! You only get one date, ok?” Caroline easily crumbled.

“You’re serious!!

“I’m not gonna say it again Stef, now please can you move so I can take a shower so we can start the movie night,” She said with a small smile.

“Yea, sorry,” He stepped aside and watched her go in and close her door. Then he went to his room to calm himself down before the movie night.

BREAK- 6 pm

Bonnie and Damon were sitting in the same spot and moved on to watch That 70s Show while waiting for Caroline and Stefan to come down to start the movie night. They were in the middle of a conversation about the unknown ex of a certain someone.

“So she’s a supernatural doctor who deals with all kinds of supernatural shit such as unnatural pregnancies and is also your ex?” Bonnie asked to clarify everything while her eyes were on the TV. Damon was massaging her scalp with one hand while using the other to caress her baby bump.

“Yea, we got into a lot of shit in the past and the breakup wasn’t all that pretty but she is good people and I trust her, the rare few that I do trust,” Damon replied. “Are you mad?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Cuz you’re doing that scary calm thing you do before you go berserk on usually me.” 

“Ha! You know damn well I went beserk for valid reasons in the past.” Bonnie said while laughing.

“Bonica, you got mad at me for a whole day cuz I didn’t bring you with me to grab us some food, even though it took me only 10 minutes!” Damon exclaimed at her

“Well I felt abandoned Damon, you literally left without me. Sometimes I enjoy just being in your company and you took the opportunity away from me,” She said while laughing at Kitty and Red getting high from the weed brownies that Hyde baked. “And I don’t feel angry or mad, surprisingly, I’m secure in our relationship and I trust you to not take me for a fool. I can’t just become a hypocrite after I just said to you that the past is in the past. She’s just an ex and if I can handle Elena then I can definitely tolerate her,”

Damon was quiet for a minute then wrapped both hands around her and squeezed gently. “Thank you, Bon,” 

“For what,”

“For trusting me with you. I really fucking love you,” Damon said while biting and kissing along her neck.

“I love you too. But I can’t control how the little ones react to outsiders coming in, so prepare for the worst, sir. ” Bonnie said while stretching her neck so Damon could kiss and nibble even more on it.

“Don’t tease me, Bonnie,” Damon growled in her throat biting harder with his regular teeth.

“I personally don’t understand what the big deal is about you. It’s funny to see all these girls swoon over you like you’re some hot shit,” Bonnie said to rile Damon up knowing exactly what reaction she’s hoping for. 

“I see my little minx wants the rest of her punishment immediately. Is that what you need right now, my pretty Sub?” Damon asked already knowing the answer but knowing his little witch, he would need to press 

“I think that punishment was bullshit in all honesty, I don’t understand how I am at fault Daddy. She provoked me and I reacted in the way I saw fit. Simple as that,” Bonnie whined to him knowing exactly what she was doing. 

“And you could have reacted in a calmer way, without resorting to your magic, but you didn’t. You know why you have to finish off your punishment, my bratty little Sub. Tell me,” Damon demanded while slipping one hand under her top and the other in her underwear. He reached her erogenous zones and started slowly massaging it while whispering in her ears. When she didn’t answer right away he squeezed her hard nipples, “Tell me!”

“Mmmm….. Fuckk…” Bonnie gasped trying to get ahold of herself while she was trapped in Damons arm. “I could’ve…..AHH....put the…...SHIT…. babies…UGHH…. in harm’s way,” she managed to spit out.

Damon hummed while he entered a finger into her wet channel, then a second one since his little brat love a bit of pain with pleasure. “And? I know you know that isn’t it, my clever witch. Tell me the main reason you’re getting punished,” He said while scissoring her wet cunt with Bonnie struggling to keep her moans quiet since she had no time to silence the room. He added a third finger and kept still.

“UGHHH, fuckkk!! I’m being punished because I put myself in unnecessary danger again. I used too much of my magic which could harm my body. Happy, now fuck me!” Bonnie begged but Damon just chuckled and pulled out of her pulsing hole that was squeezing him in.

“Thank you sweet cheeks. Now get in your position,” Damon demanded while he put a pillow on his lap to cushion her bump. Bonnie gingerly stood up, turned, and positioned herself properly for Damon. 

“How much do you owe?” Damon asked while kneading her ass.

“30, sir,”

“And how would you like it?”

“It’s up to you, Daddy,”

“Good answer,’’ alternate between vamp and regular, understood?”

“Yes, sir,”

And with that Damon started delivering swat after swat, there was no set pattern to which level he would do but regardless she still felt it. Bonnie didn’t even have time to catch her breath with each swat raining on her ass with no break. By the time, he was halfway there, he paused and massaged her heated ass to give her a break before the rest of the 15.

“How many was that Bonnie? You know the rules Bon, the wrong answer will lead us back to zero again,” Damon said with a smirk knowing this was something slight for the little witch though she was out of breath.

“20, sir” she whispered trying to control her breathing for a minute before Damon resumes. She knew the rewards she would receive later when her punishment is over and the slate is wiped clean.

“Good answer,” And with that, Damon vamped the last 10 unable to resist the smell of arousal in the air because of what he caused from his sweet Sub. He was hard as fuck but all he cared was to get this punishment over so she could find some release. After her last 10, Damon plunged all three fingers back into her warm hole and finally helped her reach release. 

Damon bundled her up in her arms letting her shudder through her orgasm while attempting to bring her back from the brink of subspace. He was stroking her hair with his free hand while leaving his occupied hand in her warm hole feeling her spasm on his fingers, whispering sweet things in her ear.

“You did so well for me, il mio amore. I’m so proud of how you took your punishment, you’re always so good for me, Tesoro,” He whispered. After releasing his hands from her wet cunt, he massaged her ass a bit while carrying her upstairs to his room (their room). He set her gently on the bed and moved to get up to the bathroom but she held on to him tightly.

“Please don’t leave, Daddy,” She whispered.

“Shhh, I’m just getting the bath together, mia regina, I’ll be quick,” He stated and kissed her forehead while dislodging himself from her arms to get the bath started. He turned on the hot tub jets and added the lavender bath bomb to it and went back to get his little witch who was curled up under the covers. He lifted the covers to see her clinging onto his pillow for more of his scent. He picked her up and brought her to the bathroom and sat her on the counter and began to undress her. After she was naked, he sat her gently in the tub and started removing his clothes being careful over his straining cock, and climbed in behind her.

“Potrei scoparti proprio qui, but I won’t,” He whispered in her ears and then started to fully relax in the sensation of the hot tub with the love of his life in his arms. They had about an hour before the movie night would start which was plenty of time for both of them to relax.

LATER

After Caroline finished her shower and dressed in her PJs, she double-checked everything that she needed so she wouldn’t have to come back upstairs. She used her vamp hearing to hear where everyone was at in the house. Bonnie was in her room getting dressed and Damon and Stefan were in the kitchen gathering food supplies. By the time Caroline entered the kitchen, she saw all sorts of junk food on the table from chips, candies, chocolate, popcorn, and some blood bags.

“I see you guys are thoroughly prepared for this movie night. I can’t wait to try out this movie theater. How much did you spend on this beach house Damon cuz this is totally wicked,” Caroline said while grabbing a lot of the snacks to bring to the home theater.

“None of your concern, Barbie. Go set up in the home theater while I go grab Bon. We’re watching the Bodyguard 1st,” Damon replied, and with that, he went upstairs to grab Bonnie leaving her and Stefan alone.

“You need some help?” he asked pointing to the snacks in her hand.

“Nah, I got it. Just grab the rest and we can bring everything in one trip,” She replied.

“Got it,” With that, they manage to grab all of the drinks and snacks to bring downstairs to restock the mini concession stand. The home theater was on one half of the basement that contained 4 blue individual comfy theater couches with 2 love seat couches in front of it. The concession stand was in the back of the room so they headed to the back. By the time that they were finished, Caroline claimed the individual couch closest to the wall while Stefan claimed the one closest to the door. They got the remote to turn everything and started to scroll through options to watch.

“What do you wanna watch?” Stefan asked while scrolling.

“Well, after The Bodyguard, I think I would be in the mood for comedy or action,” Caroline answered looking happily at the screen with some pre-movie skittles in her lap. 

“Alright, think of 4 options in each category so we can all vote. I don’t feel like going through this fiasco like last time we did a movie night,”

“That was so not my fault, Bonnie never could make up her mind which caused movie night to end with the usual choices like freaking Little Mermaid. No matter how much I love Kiss The Girl, I am tired of hearing it,” Caroline exclaimed with a laugh.

“Hey!! That song is the best song in that entire movie,” Bonnie said when she and Damon walked in the room to Care bashing her wonderful movie choices.

“Oh cut the shit Bonnie, you suck at choosing movies outside of the realm of Disney. That’s why Damon already chose your movie for you,” Caroline teased.

“Well that’s great, I don’t have to wrack my brain for something to watch. Did you choose something Disney or is it the Bodyguard?” She asked

“The Bodyguard,” Damon answered while getting their snacks together while Bonnie chose the love seat in the front.

“I haven’t watched that in so long!! Now I’m excited to get started. Has everyone else made their choices yet?” Bonnie asked gleefully.

“I choose Bad Boys,” Stefan answered.

“Spiderverse for me,” Damon answered.

“I have 4 movies lined up: Jumanji or Deadpool and Mr. & Mrs. Smith or Die Hard,” Caroline said.

“Wow Care, I’m surprised you narrowed it down to 4 movies this time. I vote Deadpool & Mr. & Mrs. Smith,” Bonnie said

“I vote Jumanji & Die Hard,” Stefan said.

“I vote Jumanji & Mr. & Mrs. Smith,” Damon stated while snuggling up with Bonnie on the loveseat while grabbing a snack from her lap.

“Alright, looks like my choice is Mr. & Mrs. Smith, thank you all for your inputs,” Caroline said happily.

With that, they began their movie night starting off with The Bodyguard and ending with Mr. & Mrs. Smith. By the time they made it to the 3rd movie, Bonnie needed another bathroom break so they all decided on a 5-minute break before they resumed their movie night. Stefan managed to get closer to Caroline on the couch and now they were sitting next to each other. While Caroline was restocking up on her snacks Stefan got a text from a familiar contact. 

*Evie: I’ll be there by morning. Please have things properly prepared hunny bunny!*

“Who the hell is Evie and why is she calling you hunny bunny?” Caroline questioned peering over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:  
> Even though they were interrupted, we will see the full story in the upcoming chapters!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I plan on updating more frequently now that school is almost done!!! I truly do love this story and it is just getting started. Leave a kudos and comments on it if you enjoyed it, I love reading and replying to you all!!
> 
> Translations: I am by no means Italian so please bear with me, I used google translate:)  
> Il mio amore- my love  
> Tesoro- sweetheart  
> Mia regina- my queen  
> Potrei scoparti proprio qui- I could fuck you right now

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are more than welcome!!! Look out for the next chapter!!


End file.
